


Чужая невеста

by Keishiko



Series: Недоразумения [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keishiko/pseuds/Keishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучший друг подбивает Мишель притвориться его невестой на время семейного торжества. Но как ей быть, если среди родственников «жениха» внезапно оказывается мужчина её мечты?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужая невеста

Хомяк снова сбежал.  
Мишель обнаружила пропажу сразу после завтрака, когда решила поделиться с любимцем кусочком сладкой булочки с корицей. Клетка опустела, хотя проволочная дверца была закрытой, и как хомяк ухитрился удрать — оставалось загадкой. Некоторое время Мишель молча созерцала пустое жилище, мысленно сетуя на полное отсутствие совести у питомца, которого она растила с юных дней, не жалея ни крошек сыра, ни вкусно пахнущих опилок, и даже не сильно ругая за погрызенную проводку. Потом посмотрела на часы, охнула и бросилась на поиски. Через четверть часа ей пора было выходить из дома, а оставлять хомяка гулять по квартире она не рисковала всё из-за той же проводки, до которой Корсар был большой охотник. Мишель вовсе не хотела найти вечером перегрызенный провод от компьютера и тушку хомяка, убитого током. Пришлось искать.  
— Корсар! Корсар, вылезай! — звала Мишель, беспомощно оглядывая комнату. — Хороший мальчик, хороший… иди сюда! Куда ты делся, негодник?  
Она заглянула под кровать и под стол, но там, конечно, никого не было. Хомяк предпочитал прятаться под массивной мебелью с низкими ножками, под которую невозможно было заглянуть и тем более невозможно отодвинуть, — дубовым платяным шкафом с огромным зеркалом, чуть потемневшим от времени, резным комодом, вторым шкафом в прихожей…  
Мишель унаследовала старинную мебель от бабушки, вместе с домом, в котором жила уже пять лет. Когда поверенные связались с ней и сообщили о последней воле почившей Элизабет Кэррингтон, Мишель и её родители были несказанно удивлены. Двадцать пять лет назад Элизабет отказалась признать брак сына, блестящего юриста, имеющего прекрасные перспективы и благородную родословную, с простой официанткой, не закончившей даже колледжа. И поскольку сын кроме всех вышеперечисленных качеств обладал ещё и твёрдой решимостью и напрочь отказался разрывать отношения с «этой пустышкой», Элизабет отказалась видеть и его, и родившуюся через год после свадьбы внучку. Она не изменила своего решения и позже, когда едва научившаяся писать Мишель посылала ей поздравления к Рождеству, написанные большими корявыми буквами. В ответ приходили красивые дорогие открытки со стандартными пожеланиями, отпечатанными витиеватым шрифтом, даже без подписи. Словом, миссис Кэррингтон ясно давала понять, что родственников у неё нет, и тем неожиданнее было узнать, что перед смертью она оставила дом внучке, которую ни разу не видела в глаза. К дому прилагался древний «Седан», небольшая коллекция африканских фиалок и та самая старинная мебель, под которой любил прятаться Корсар. И лёгкий налёт обветшалости. Благородной родословной не всегда сопутствует богатство.  
В первые дни после переезда Мишель ходила по дому осторожно, не решаясь изменять что-то и тем более выбрасывать старые вещи. Но очень скоро стало ясно, что жить так невозможно. Девушка осмелела и устроила генеральную уборку, а потом и гаражную распродажу, в ходе которой перезнакомилась со всеми соседями. Вырученные деньги были смешными, но на лёгкий ремонт их хватило. И дом внутри стал как-то светлее и просторнее, словно помолодел вместе с новой хозяйкой. А когда молодой человек, живущий в соседнем доме, помог ей устроиться в рекламное агентство, где работал сам, Мишель окончательно поняла, что бабушкин подарок был благословением небес.  
Они со Стивом мгновенно подружились и, как многие работающие рядом соседи, часто подвозили друг друга до офиса, чтобы сэкономить бензин. Вот и сегодня он должен был ждать Мишель ровно в девять, и, если бы не Корсар, она успела бы ещё наложить макияж. Но поимка грызуна вклинилась в её обычное расписание, отняв те двадцать минут, что были предназначены для приведения себя в порядок.  
Не зная, что ещё предпринять, Мишель замерла, прислушиваясь, не раздастся ли откуда шорох, но Корсар был хомяком опытным и сдаваться не желал. Между тем, время шло, а заставлять Стива ждать не хотелось. Тогда девушка прибегла к последнему средству: открыла холодильник, достала кусок остро пахнущего сыра и, стараясь не измазать руки, отломила крохотную корочку.  
— Корсар, смотри, что у меня есть! Хочешь сыру?  
Эта приманка срабатывала не всегда, но на сей раз Мишель повезло. Учуяв запах любимого лакомства, хомяк потерял бдительность и высунулся из-за комода, за что и поплатился — Мишель схватила беглеца и, несмотря на протестующее попискивание, водворила обратно в клетку. Гроза морей и проводки тут же запихнул сыр за щёку и демонстративно повернулся к хозяйке пушистым задом.  
Мишель едва успела побросать в сумочку косметику, когда с улицы раздался нетерпеливый гудок. Она бросила последний взгляд в зеркало, проверяя, не запачкала ли в погоне за хомяком белые брючки или блузку, длинные полы которой, завязанные на животе, частенько оказывались запятнанными, — но нет, всё было в полном порядке. А вот волосы стоит причесать тщательнее, копна светлых кудряшек растрепалась, и самые непослушные прядки уже падали на лицо, попадая почему-то точно в глаза. Но это можно будет сделать и в офисе.  
Она торопливо сунула ноги в босоножки, схватила ключи и выбежала во двор. 

 

Даже если Стив ждал её давно, он ничем не показал этого. Мишель упала на переднее сиденье, поцеловала молодого человека в щёку, пристегнулась и тут же достала из сумочки пудреницу и тушь.  
— Корсар опять удрал, — пожаловалась она, развинчивая флакончик. — Ума не приложу, как он это делает. Телепортируется, что ли?  
— Наверное, — отозвался Стив, выруливая на шоссе.  
Солнце осветило салон машины сквозь лобовое стекло, на миг ослепив водителя, тот сощурился и быстро опустил на глаза солнечные очки, до того сидевшие на макушке. Тёмно-каштановые волосы остались торчать вверх и в стороны; Мишель не задумываясь протянула руку и пригладила их — обычный жест между людьми, которые давно и близко знают друг друга.  
— И я подумала — а не избавиться ли мне от комода? Поставлю на его место тумбочку, повешу зеркало… ой!  
Рука дрогнула, и под нижним веком остался мазок чёрной туши. Девушка быстро оттёрла его пальцем.  
— Тебе случайно не нужен комод?  
— Нет.  
Этот рассеянный, усталый тон был настолько несвойственен Стиву, что Мишель отложила косметику и внимательно взглянула на спутника. Его лицо было напряжено, уголки губ опущены… Вот уж что-что, а подавленное настроение без серьёзных причин было для Стива совершенно нехарактерно. Он всегда был оптимистом, всегда умел находить в жизни светлые стороны — а если не находил, так создавал их сам. Среди всех своих знакомых Мишель не знала никого, кто был бы таким же жизнерадостным. Этим замечательным качествам сопутствовала некоторая легкомысленность, иногда доходящая до безответственности, но ведь идеальных людей не бывает, правда?  
— Что с тобой?  
— Ничего, — он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла кривоватой. — Голова болит.  
«Как же, голова», — подумала Мишель, но решила пока что не приставать с расспросами.

 

«Мистер Ламбри просил избавиться от пингвина», — гласила надпись на ярко-оранжевом стикере, налепленном прямо посередине рабочего стола Мишель.  
«Не убирай, просто поставь лицом», — уточнял второй.  
«И почему у него такие маленькие крылья?!», — придирчиво вопрошал третий.  
Мгновение Мишель смотрела на эти чудеса эпистолярного жанра, затем решительно скомкала в кулаке и швырнула в мусорную корзину.  
— Когда он успел? — риторически вопросила она, включая компьютер. — Стив, почему у пингвина маленькие крылья?  
— Потому что он не летает.  
— А может, он не летает, потому что крылья маленькие?  
Стив неопределённо пожал плечами.  
Мишель обиженно посмотрела на макет рекламного плаката, открывшийся в окошке графического редактора, и приступила к работе. Пингвин, нарисованный вчера, был дорог её сердцу, но спорить с начальством не хотелось.

 

На ланч они, как всегда, отправились вместе, в маленькое итальянское кафе на углу здания, где располагался офис. Именно на это и рассчитывала Мишель, когда старательно сдерживала своё любопытство целых полдня. Но теперь, утолив лёгкий голод, она перешла в наступление.  
— Так что у тебя случилось? Только не отнекивайся — я же вижу, что ты с утра не в себе.  
Стив, без аппетита жующий сэндвич, пожал плечами и потянулся к стакану с апельсиновым соком.  
— Ничего особенного. Просто, знаешь… иногда близкие люди — это такая головная боль!  
— Семейная ссора? — насторожилась Мишель. Вот уж чего, а этого она от Стива никак не ожидала.  
— Нет. То есть, да... — Стив нервно отхлебнул сок. — Вчера звонила матушка. У неё скоро юбилей, ты в курсе. Спрашивала, когда я приеду. А я не сразу сориентировался, сказал, что мне надо уточнить планы, и… ну, короче, я сделал глупость. Сам не знаю, как это получилось. Она спрашивала о планах, и я не мог придумать ничего подходящего… в общем, я проболтался, что живу не один.  
— Оу, — только и смогла произнести Мишель. — Так ты ей рассказал?  
Она знала, что Стив пуще огня боялся, как бы кто из родных не узнал о его личной жизни. Он изобретал всевозможные предлоги, чтобы родители не приезжали в гости, избегал общих знакомых и очень тщательно выбирал темы для разговоров. И теперь, узнав, что он решился наконец посвятить мать в подробности своей жизни, Мишель была, мягко говоря, удивлена. Кому, как не ей, было знать о том, насколько жестокими могут быть родители, когда дети совершают нечто, не вписывающееся в их рамки приличий. А в том, что Стив в родительские рамки приличий не вписывался, она не сомневалась. Потому что…  
— Она решила, что я живу с девушкой.  
…потому что Стив был геем.  
— И она пригласила нас обоих. Настойчиво. Что мне теперь делать? Сказать, что мы разошлись? За два дня?  
— Скажи, что она заболела.  
— Матушка не дура, она сразу поймёт, что так не бывает. Решит, что эта девица просто не хочет знакомиться с моими родителями. Начнёт выяснять, кто она, приедет сюда… Мишель! — вдруг подскочил он, осенённый идеей, — а давай, ты будешь моей девушкой?!  
Мишель едва не поперхнулась сэндвичем.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Поедешь со мной? Пожалуйста, Мишель, я тебя умоляю! Всего два дня, и нам даже не надо особо притворяться, мы и так отлично знаем друг друга. Чуть-чуть только подыграть, и они поверят.  
Энтузиазм, озаривший его лицо, всё меньше и меньше нравился Мишель. Она выслушала достаточно рассказов Стива о семье, чтобы составить более-менее ясное представление о его матери и отце, и ей совсем не хотелось обманывать этих милых людей. А ведь именно на это подбивал её непутёвый сосед.  
— Стив, — осторожно сказала она, — а может быть, ты всё-таки скажешь им правду?  
— Правду? — он горько рассмеялся. — Ты хоть представляешь, каково им будет? Они у меня такие... — он поискал подходящее слово, — такие порядочные. Мама даже телевизор выключает, когда там показывают что-то, по её мнению, неприличное. Хороший же будет подарок на её день рождения… А Дэвид меня просто убьёт. Для него брат-гей — это позор семьи. С большой буквы «П».  
Да уж, о Дэвиде Мишель тоже была наслышана и прекрасно представляла, как тот отреагирует на подобное известие. А Стив хоть и называл старшего брата ограниченным занудой, на самом деле очень любил и уважал его, и знать, что брат его презирает, было бы для молодого человека невыносимо.  
— А кто будет кормить Корсара, если мы уедем вдвоём?  
— Грег покормит. Не бойся, не умрёт твой хомяк.  
— Между прочим, а ты не хочешь сперва посоветоваться с Грегом? Может быть, ему не понравится твоя идея.  
— Он сказал: «Не беспокойся, мы что-нибудь придумаем». Вот я и придумал. Ну пожалуйста, Мишель, — светло-карие глаза глядели на неё с невыразимой мольбой, — всего один уик-энд, клянусь тебе. А дальше я разберусь со всем сам.  
И Мишель согласилась. А что ей ещё оставалось делать?

 

Для более подробного обсуждения плана они договорились встретиться вечером у Стива дома. Мишель уже начала жалеть, что дала согласие, купившись на жалобный вид друга, но, будучи оптимисткой, довольно быстро нашла и хорошие стороны. В конце концов, когда ещё ей выпадет шанс познакомиться с родителями Стива? А приняв её за потенциальную невестку, они наверняка будут добры и внимательны к ней. И, возможно, будут столь же добры, когда Стив рано или поздно объявит, что они решили «остаться друзьями». Особенно если он упомянет, что расставание было по его инициативе. Говорят, несостоявшиеся свекрови часто вспоминают бывших девушек своих сыновей с теплотой, если те перестают претендовать на их мальчиков. А потом, если Стив всё-таки решится рассказать родным о своей ориентации, она сможет выступить в его защиту.  
Она прихватила с собой бутылку красного вина, как частенько делала, ужиная у Стива, и не прогадала. Ещё с порога Мишель учуяла плавающие по дому запахи чего-то мясного, причём необыкновенно вкусного. Это означало, что готовил Грег. За мясо, приготовленное Грегом, Мишель была готова продаться в пожизненное рабство, но её великодушно не брали и кормили просто так. Она вручила Стиву вино и, ведомая чудесным запахом, поспешила на кухню.  
Грег стоял у плиты, помешивая что-то в глубокой сковороде. Увидев Мишель, он помахал ей рукой и подождал, пока она не подойдёт, чтобы поцеловать его. Последнее Мишель всегда делала с огромным удовольствием, потому что Грег был живым воплощением девичьих грёз — высоким брюнетом с ярко-синими весёлыми глазами, какие бывают только у чистокровных ирландцев. Когда Мишель впервые увидела его, она отозвала Стива в сторону и спросила:  
— Ты в курсе, что все женщины мира тебя возненавидят?  
— И пускай, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ, — лишь бы Грега это не испугало.  
Как выяснилось позже, Грег обладал не только красивыми глазами, но и хорошим слухом, и потом ещё долго подшучивал над Мишель за этот комплимент.  
Затем Мишель сунула нос в сковородку.  
— М-м, какая прелесть! А что это?  
— Баранина по-провански. Осторожно! — он подставил ладонь под едва не брызнувшее в лицо Мишель масло. — Потерпи десять минут, хорошо?  
Скорчив разочарованную гримасу, девушка послушно уселась за стол и принялась наблюдать, как он нарезает аккуратными кольцами красный перец. Нож стучал по доске со скоростью пулемёта. Стив тем временем открыл вино и разлил по бокалам.  
Вечернее солнце заливало кухню мягким, уютным светом, желтоватые блики играли на стекле полок и металлических ручках. Несмотря на то, что весь кухонный интерьер был выполнен в современном стиле, он выглядел по-домашнему, и Мишель, привыкшая к классической мебели из дерева, чувствовала себя здесь очень комфортно. Единственное, что всегда казалось ей непривычным в доме Стива и Грега — полное отсутствие комнатных цветов. Одинокий бонсай, стоящий на каминной полке, она за цветок не считала.  
— Итак, — Грег взял инициативу в свои руки, — Стив сказал мне, что ты согласилась на его, хм, гениальную задумку.  
Мишель отсалютовала ему бокалом.  
— Наконец-то вы признали, что я гениален, — прокомментировал Стив. Он стоял, прислонившись к краю стола, и выглядел таким довольным, что даже поддразнивать его не хотелось.  
— Я думаю, нам не стоит сочинять лишнего, — начала излагать Мишель. — То, как мы познакомились, как ты помог мне с работой — всё это прекрасно вписывается в историю. А влюбились мы друг в друга… ну, скажем, пару месяцев назад. Внезапно поняли, что истинная любовь всё это время была рядом, и бла-бла-бла.  
— Но никому не сказали, потому что не были уверены, что это серьёзно.  
— Точно, а сплетни нам не нужны.  
— Мы думаем о свадьбе?  
Мишель сглотнула.  
— Может, пока что нет?  
— По крайней мере, не противимся.  
— Ладно.  
— Ты храпишь?  
— Что?  
— Ты храпишь? — терпеливо переспросил Стив. — Я, конечно, знаю, в каком классе ты сломала руку и что из еды ты не любишь, но есть некоторые более интимные вещи, которые нам тоже было бы неплохо узнать друг о друге. Я не храплю, иногда забываю завинтить тюбик с зубной пастой и всегда складываю одежду перед сном. А ты?  
— Откуда мне знать, храплю я или нет? — возмутилась девушка. — Я же себя не слышу! И за пасту я бы тебя убила, честное слово. А насчёт одежды… я постараюсь не кидать её на пол. Переживёшь.  
— Беру свои слова обратно, — вздохнул Стив. — Нам действительно не стоит думать о свадьбе. Зато не будет проблем с поводами для разрыва.  
— В вопросе пасты я с тобой полностью солидарен, — сказал Мишель Грег, ставя перед ней тарелку с бараниной и жареными овощами. — Но это неизлечимо.  
— Эй! Я же молчу о некоторых, которые разбрасывают по дивану острые карандаши. А потом смеются, когда кто-то на них сядет.  
— Потому что смотреть надо, куда садишься.  
Баранина таяла на языке. Мишель смаковала нежное мясо, слушала безобидные поддразнивания, улыбалась и чуть-чуть завидовала. Ей тоже хотелось вот так в шутку препираться с любимым человеком, каждый недостаток которого в глазах любящего превращается в милую особенность и никогда не служит поводом для настоящей ссоры. Но мужчина, которого она могла бы полюбить, всё никак не встречался, и ей оставалось лишь греться от чужого тепла.  
— За хомяком твоим я присмотрю, — вернулся Грег к главной теме. — Что-нибудь ещё? Проверять почту или автоответчик?  
— Полей в субботу фиалки, пожалуйста. И запирай хорошенько дверь, Корсар постоянно сбегает. Окно тоже открытым не оставляй, он может забраться на подоконник.  
— Хорошо.  
— Ну что ж, — Стив поднял бокал, — за успех нашей сумасшедшей затеи.  
— Наконец-то ты признал, что она сумасшедшая, — поддел его Грег.  
— А я и не отрицал.  
Когда с основным блюдом было покончено и Стив ушёл за кофейными чашками, Грег лукаво взглянул на Мишель:  
— Он никогда не храпит, но под утро перетягивает на себя одеяло. Целиком.  
И начал собирать тарелки, не дожидаясь, пока покрасневшая от смущения девушка придумает подходящий ответ.

 

Самой сложной частью подготовки к поездке оказался выбор одежды, которую предстоит взять с собой. Она отправляется за город, значит, что-нибудь лёгкое. К родителям жениха — якобы жениха, но ведь они об этом не знают — значит, не совсем легкомысленное. На юбилей — значит, что-нибудь нарядное, но не очень — Стив не сказал, что ожидается фуршет или торжественное отмечание, следовательно, праздник будет скромным, в семейном кругу…  
В общем, надеть было решительно нечего.  
Как раз в тот момент, когда Мишель размышляла, достаточно ли приличным выглядит летнее платье на тонких бретельках, открывавшее спину почти до пояса, раздался телефонный звонок.  
— Мишель, я уверена, что ты дома, — нараспев произнёс томный голос с едва уловимым испанским акцентом, — больше тебе быть негде. Поэтому возьми трубку, будь любезна.  
Мишель разложила платье на спинке кресла и потянулась к телефону, одновременно прикидывая, какой пояс лучше взять.  
— Да, Кэрри, я здесь. Но могла бы и не быть.  
— Могла бы, — согласилась подруга, — но ведь не была. Поэтому отложи все свои завтрашние дела, детка, и готовься пострадать во имя красоты! У меня фантастическая скидка в спа-салон на двоих.  
— О, — Мишель закусила губу. — Кэрри, ты злая! Я никак не могу, ну вот просто никак. Уезжаю на весь уик-энд.  
— Уезжаешь? Куда? Нет, стоп — с кем?  
— Секрет, — радостно чирикнула Мишель.  
— Мишель!!! Быстро выкладывай, кто он и почему я ничего не знаю?!  
— Потому что я сама узнала только вчера. И это правда секрет. Клянусь. Ты будешь первой, кто узнает.  
О том, что секрет был не романтическим, а вовсе даже наоборот, Мишель коварно промолчала. Но рассказывать подруге о предстоящем спектакле было нельзя — всё, что знала Кэрри, на следующий день узнавал весь город.  
Было слышно, как в трубке шумно вздохнули.  
— Хорошо, — покорно сказала Кэрри, — я дождусь. Я буду терпелива, как Будда. Но потом ты расскажешь всё с подробностями. Интимными.  
— Разумеется, как всегда. Как ты думаешь, что мне больше идёт — юбка с ромашками и вязаная кофта — ты знаешь, такая беленькая без рукавов, — или платье, в котором я была у тебя в прошлое воскресенье? Никак не могу выбрать, что взять с собой.  
— Не можешь выбрать — бери и то, и другое, — посоветовала Кэрри, и Мишель была вынуждена признать, что в некоторых вопросах её подруга была необыкновенно мудра. Почти так же, как болтлива.

 

Перед отъездом Мишель трижды проверила, все ли двери заперты, все ли электроприборы выключены из розетки, достаточно ли опилок у Корсара… Она не в первый раз оставляла дом на несколько дней, но почему-то именно сегодня ей всё время казалось, что она забыла нечто важное. Может быть, потому что сама поездка была очень странной.  
Стиву тоже было не по себе. Он быстро и как-то скомкано поздоровался, посадил Мишель в машину, забыл пристегнуться — девушке пришлось напомнить ему… По всему было видно, что предстоящая встреча с родителями заставляет его нервничать. Даже машину он вёл не так, как обычно, медленно и почти не разговаривая.  
Когда до дома его родителей осталось совсем чуть-чуть, он ещё больше сбросил скорость и повернулся к Мишель.  
— Ты не передумала? Если что, мы ещё можем вернуться.  
У Мишель вырвался нервный смешок.  
— Боишься?  
— Ещё как! — он тоже рассмеялся. — Ну, раз возражений нет — вперёд.

 

— Ничего себе! — вырвалось у Мишель, когда автомобиль миновал ворота, и перед ними словно вырос из густой зелени деревьев изящный белый дом. Он был не таким уж и большим, да и шикарной отделкой не блистал, но вовсе не выглядел при этом скучным или невзрачным — напротив, аккуратная классическая простота привлекала взор и пробуждала воспоминания о греческих храмах, затерянных среди оливковых рощ. Мишель благоговейно созерцала этот образец хорошего вкуса. Пожалуй, она бы не отказалась жить в таком доме. Или хотя бы в похожем на него. Вдоль ухоженных дорожек росли цветы, редкие кусты были оформлены в виде шаров, газон аккуратно подстрижен.  
На крыльце — она не сразу это заметила — стояли двое, мужчина и женщина. Ещё не пожилая пара, но уже в возрасте. На женщине было неброское, но в то же время элегантное бежевое платье длиной до щиколоток, светлые волосы уложены в аккуратный узел, на ногах — лёгкие босоножки. Мужчина же выглядел более просто, потёртые джинсы и клетчатая рубашка выдавали в нём любителя домашнего стиля.  
— О боже, — Стив картинно уронил голову на руки, но сам при этом улыбался как сумасшедший. — Поверить не могу! Мама наверняка следила в окно за дорогой!  
Он притормозил возле крыльца, вышел из машины и галантно подал руку Мишель. А затем попал сразу в двойные родительские объятия, и воздух наполнился смехом и радостными возгласами.  
— Мой дорогой, наконец-то ты приехал! — восклицала женщина, целуя Стива в обе щеки. — Сколько же мы тебя не видели!  
— Мы уже думали, ты про нас забыл, — поддержал её мужчина, хлопая Стива по плечу. Тот от души вернул объятие, а затем схватил мать за талию и, не слушая возмущённых протестов, приподнял её над землёй. Отец расхохотался ещё громче.  
После чего все трое вспомнили о Мишель и обернулись к ней. Девушка выдавила приветливую улыбку, враз почувствовав себя школьницей на экзамене, и даже ощутила желание поправить бантики, несмотря на то, что уже больше десяти лет никаких бантиков не носила. Она не знала, относится ли такой тёплый приём ко всем гостям, или же ей стоит быть умеренно сдержанной и дружелюбной.  
Ситуацию разрешила миссис Харрис.  
— Стивен, как тебе не стыдно — бросил девушку одну и даже не познакомил нас! Добро пожаловать, милочка, — она шагнула к Мишель, протягивая ей сразу обе руки. — Я так рада, что вы приехали. Этот негодник пытался вас спрятать, — она шутливо погрозила Стиву пальцем, — но я сказала, что непременно хочу познакомиться с девушкой, завоевавшей сердце моего сына. И вижу, что вы настоящая красавица!  
— Мама, ты сейчас совсем смутишь Мишель, — подал голос Стив. Но его слова не произвели ровным счётом никакого впечатления.  
— Так тебя зовут Мишель? Какая прелесть. Французские корни, n’est-ce pas?  
— Да, мадам. Моя мама родилась в Нормандии.  
— Никаких «мадам», зовите меня просто Лилианой. Что ещё за глупости! А это мой муж, Мартин, отец Стивена.  
Седой мужчина приветственно поклонился. Мишель постаралась улыбнуться как можно дружелюбнее.  
— Мы так вас ждали, — продолжала щебетать Лилиана. — Стивен вечно придумывает всякие отговорки, чтобы не приезжать, а если и заглядывает, то всего на один день. Как будто работа не может потерпеть! Но теперь у нас впереди весь уик-энд, так что я надеюсь, мы сможем хорошенько узнать друг друга. Стивен почти ничего не рассказывает о своей жизни, можешь себе представить? Он такой скрытный! Но мы с тобой обязательно поболтаем… О-о, я же совсем забыла спросить, как вы добрались! Всё было хорошо? Никаких заторов или аварий? Сейчас многие так неаккуратно водят машины, просто ужас!  
— Всё в порядке, — заверила её Мишель, слегка опешившая от такого напора, — я только немного устала.  
— Ну, конечно, дорогая, — всплеснула руками Лилиана. — Я уже приготовила вам комнату, ты можешь отдохнуть перед ужином. Стивен, это спальня рядом с твоей детской, ты ведь не против? Милый, помоги ему отнести туда вещи! Не стесняйтесь, Мишель, будьте как дома. Стивен вам всё здесь покажет. Слышишь, Стивен? Обязательно покажи Мишель дом.  
— Да-да, — послушно откликнулся Стив, и Мишель немедленно заподозрила, что он привык пропускать большую часть из сказанного матерью мимо ушей. — Спасибо, пап, я сам. Идём, солнышко.  
Он без труда закинул на плечи две сумки — свою и Мишель, причём последняя была больше раза в два и наверняка вдвое тяжелее, — и уверенно направился в дом. Мишель поспешила за ним.

 

Внутреннее убранство дома лишь усиливало впечатление, производимое его прекрасным внешним видом: светлый холл, небольшой по площади, но ни в коем случае не тесный; просторная гостиная с уютным диванчиком, обитым замшей, и несколькими гармонирующими с ним по цвету лёгкими креслами; через приоткрытую дверь с другой стороны холла была видна кухня. Всё в светлых тонах, во всём — та же элегантная простота, которой отличался наряд хозяйки дома, и чувствовалось, что она лично приложила руку к дизайну интерьера. И везде царил идеальный порядок. Становилось ясно, откуда у Стива столь нехарактерная для мужчин привычка убирать свои вещи.  
Мишель украдкой дотронулась до стоящей в вазе жёлтой герберы и убедилась, что та живая.  
Они со Стивом поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж. Выделенная им комната находилась почти в самом конце коридора; Стив отворил перед Мишель дверь и посторонился, пропуская девушку вперёд. Едва переступив порог, Мишель сразу же влюбилась в эту комнату — большую, с огромным окном почти во всю стену, едва прикрытым лёгкими кремовыми занавесками, большой двуспальной кроватью и уютным торшером в углу, под которым можно было устроиться вечером с книгой. По терракотовым обоям вился орнамент из переплетённых ветвей роз с нежно-розовыми цветами. «Куплю себе такие же, — сразу решила девушка. — Или похожие. Эти-то наверняка дорогие…»  
Стив сбросил сумки на пол и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
— Фуу, — с чувством выдохнул он. — Я уже испугался, что мама тебя не отпустит.  
— Первый тур пройден, — Мишель не стала бороться с искушением и с размаху прыгнула на кровать. Та оказалась замечательной — мягкой и пружинистой. — И я должна сказать: у тебя чудесная мама! Я её уже обожаю.  
— Подожди радоваться, она ещё не взялась за тебя всерьёз.  
— Думаешь, она нас раскусит?  
— Вряд ли, — Стив плюхнулся рядом и растянулся на матрасе, заложив руки за голову. — Боюсь, она слишком рада, что я наконец нашёл девушку.  
Мишель почувствовала укол совести.  
— А тебе её не жалко? Нам же скоро придётся сказать, что мы разошлись.  
— Я постараюсь её подготовить к тому, что будет не девушка. Только не сейчас, пожалуйста! Давай пока лучше подумаем, как нам не проколоться.  
— Нам легко, мы и так друг от друга не шарахаемся. Ну хорошо, я тебе ещё глазки строить буду. Ты только не пугайся.  
— Ещё можно почаще обращаться друг к другу, как обычно делают парочки: «Да, милый, хорошо, дорогая, как скажешь, зайчик».  
Он так забавно изобразил влюблённое щебетание, что Мишель покатилась со смеху.  
— Непременно. А ещё надо побольше касаться друг друга. Обниматься, держаться за руки…  
— Целоваться, — добавил Стив, но тут же сдал на попятный: — Если ты не хочешь — никаких проблем, я просто предложил. Можно и обойтись.  
— Да нет, зачем же. Хорошая идея, — Мишель с любопытством посмотрела на него. — А ты когда-нибудь целовался с девушками?  
— Конечно, — фыркнул тот. — Давно. Ещё в школе. Считаешь, надо отрепетировать?  
— Обязательно!  
Репетиция получилась короткой и вполне успешной. Хотя оба начали смеяться ещё до того, как разомкнули губы.  
— Я себя чувствую извращенкой, — сквозь смех простонала Мишель, падая обратно на кровать.  
— Заметь, это была твоя инициатива. Кстати, — Стив перестал смеяться и теперь выглядел даже немножко смущённым, — насчёт этого… я имею в виду, кровать. Если тебя напрягает, что мы будем спать вместе, я могу лечь на полу. Никаких проблем. Я понимаю, что это немного слишком для нашей договорённости.  
— Брось, здесь полно места. Что подумает твоя мама, если узнает, что я выселила тебя на пол? И я уверена, что ты будешь вести себя прилично — если не как джентльмен, то как верный муж.

 

Для ужина Мишель выбрала скромную синюю юбку и блузку с вышивкой вокруг ворота и сама себе показалась иллюстрацией к пособию «Как понравиться будущей свекрови». Она всегда старалась нравиться людям, с которыми предстояло общаться, ведь испортить отношения — дело одной минуты, а как приятно, когда люди с первого взгляда становятся симпатичны друг другу! Под руку со Стивом она спустилась в столовую, оказавшуюся частью большой кухни, разделённой надвое барной стойкой, с виду новенькой и блестящей. Присмотревшись, Мишель поняла, что блеск вызван вовсе не новизной, а тщательным уходом. От светлого дерева чуть заметно пахло лимоном.  
Продолговатый деревянный стол окружали пять лёгких плетёных стульев. На спинке одного из них висело полотенце, разрисованное ярко-оранжевыми апельсинами. Такие же апельсины, только живые, лежали в плетёной корзине на широком деревянном подоконнике, сочно поблёскивая бугристыми боками; за ними выстроились в ряд бутылки с ароматными травами в масле и уксусе. Для полной идиллии не хватало только лежащего по соседству с аппетитными приправами свежевыпеченного домашнего хлеба или круга деревенского сыра. Это была картина, достойная кисти художника. До этого дня Мишель видела такие яркие, соблазнительные натюрморты только на обложках журналов с рецептами.  
Лилиана порхала от плиты к столу и обратно, ловко огибая стойку и напевая себе под нос.  
— Вы как раз вовремя, курица почти готова. Мишель, я забыла спросить — ты не против курицы?  
— Курица — это прекрасно, — искренне ответила Мишель и сделала мысленную пометку: поинтересоваться у Стива, является ли простым совпадением то, что рядом с ним всегда есть люди, умеющие и любящие готовить. — Вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Да, дорогая, если тебя не затруднит, подай мне тарелки — они в крайнем шкафчике. Нас пока четверо, Дэвид обещал приехать пораньше, но он часто опаздывает, так что не будем его ждать.  
В это время в кухню вошёл отец Стива и, поскольку теперь семья была в сборе, все сели за стол. Мишель уже потянулась было к вилке, как вдруг заметила, что остальные сидят, сложив руки, и чего-то ждут. Она мгновенно сделала вид, что всего лишь хотела поправить краешек скатерти.  
Причина паузы стала ясна, когда Мартин начал читать благодарственную молитву.  
«О боже, — подумала Мишель, благочестиво склонив голову, — Стиву ТОЧНО не стоит говорить им о своей ориентации».  
Когда с благодарением Господу было закончено, пришла очередь курицы. Она оказалась изумительно нежной, благоухающей травами, и Лилиана выслушивала горячие похвалы своему кулинарному искусству.  
— Как вам не стыдно, мальчики! — шутя, отмахивалась она. — Я ведь готовлю эту курицу уже лет двадцать!  
— И с каждым годом она вкуснее и вкуснее.  
— Ты мне льстишь, дорогой. Но если тебе действительно нравится, я запишу рецепт для Мишель. Ты любишь готовить, милочка?  
— Я пока учусь, — о том, что её учёба ограничивается вырезанными из журналов рецептами блюд на скорую руку, Мишель предпочла умолчать.  
— Ничего страшного, какие твои годы. Помню, когда мы с Мартином только поженились, я умела готовить омлет и тосты — и больше ничего. На завтрак у нас были тосты, а на ужин — омлет, и так каждый день. Но потом я сказала себе: дорогая, так больше не может продолжаться! Купила кулинарную книгу и начала экспериментировать.  
— На мне, — вставил её супруг, насмешливо улыбаясь.  
— Ты говорил, что тебе нравится! Хочешь сказать, это была неправда?  
— Нет-нет, что ты…  
— То-то же. Не переживай, Мишель, ты тоже научишься. Жена, умеющая вкусно готовить — залог семейного счастья.  
Со стороны Стива послышалось тихое фырканье. Мишель поняла, о чём он подумал, и замаскировала ехидную улыбку под благодарную.  
— Спасибо, Лилиана, я обязательно опробую ваш рецепт. Сразу, как только вернусь домой.  
— Ты, наверное, до сих пор жила с родителями, — как бы невзначай предположила Лилиана. — Когда на кухне уже есть хозяйка, готовить не так-то тянет. Зато теперь будешь экспериментировать в своё удовольствие.  
— Нет, я живу… жила одна. Мы со Стивом были соседями. Разве он вам не рассказывал? — невинно удивилась Мишель.  
Стив толкнул её ногой под столом, но не на ту напал — меткий ответный пинок ещё и сопровождался любящей улыбкой. К счастью, Лилиана заметила только улыбку.  
— Милая моя, Стив ВООБЩЕ ничего о тебе не рассказывал! Он даже не сказал, как тебя зовут!  
— Видишь ли, Мишель очень боялась знакомиться с вами, — сказал Стив, предусмотрительно поджимая ноги. — Все эти истории про злых свекровей, ну, ты понимаешь. Кто я такой, чтобы споришь с женщиной, которую люблю?  
— Ты так мил, дорогой, — пропела любимая женщина.  
— Так расскажите же, — Лилиана с нежностью смотрела на своего мальчика, трогательно потакавшего желаниям невесты, — как вы познакомились?  
Эту часть программы они успели обсудить и решили оставить почти неизменённой, так что Мишель была готова. Она рассказала, как приехала в Грин-рок, как познакомилась со Стивом — добрые соседи и хорошие друзья, ничего особенного! — как он помог ей с работой…  
— И однажды вечером мы пошли в кино, а потом решили погулять в парке; было уже поздно, мне стало холодно, а Стив отдал мне свою куртку, и я подумала: какой же он внимательный и добрый! И словно увидела его совсем другими глазами, представляете? — вдохновенно вещала Мишель. Заслушался даже Стив. — А потом, когда мы начали встречаться по-настоящему, он признался, что я ему давно нравилась, только он думал, что это не взаимно.  
— У тебя было столько поклонников…  
— Только в твоём воображении.  
— Не может быть, чтобы у такой красавицы не было кавалеров, — галантно возразил отец Стива.  
— Милый, женщине позволительно забывать обо всех поклонниках, когда рядом появляется настоящий мужчина, — Лилиана так многозначительно подмигнула будущей невестке, что та едва не засмеялась. — Знаешь, я уже начинала беспокоиться, что Стивен никогда не женится — он всё время отшучивался да отнекивался, мол, ещё рано, и девушек хороших вокруг мало… Теперь-то я вижу, что он всё это время ждал твоего ответа. Я так рада, что мой сын наконец нашёл свою половинку!  
— Кто нашёл, Стив? — раздался из холла удивлённый мужской голос. — И прятал от нас?  
— Дэвид! — Лилиана проворно встала. — Извини, милый, мы решили тебя не ждать. Стивен уже приехал, и, — она понизила голос, — и он не один. Иди же скорее сюда. Мишель, это Дэвид, наш старший сын. Если Стивен тебе что-то успел про него наговорить — не верь, они с детства друг друга подначивают. Дэвид, познакомься с Мишель, невестой нашего Стивена. Такой сюрприз, правда?  
Мишель не слушала её. Не в силах вымолвить ни слова, она смотрела на самого красивого в мире мужчину, который по нелепому недоразумению оказался братом её якобы-мужа, и думала о том, что мироздание слишком несправедливо к ней.

 

Должно быть, это чья-то злая шутка. Разве возможно, чтобы у Стива, у её милого, обыкновенного Стива, старший брат оказался таким… таким потрясающим? Ну хорошо, не совсем потрясающим. Может быть, здесь, в округе, было полно таких высоких шатенов с глубокими карими глазами, загорелой кожей и чётко очерченным подбородком. Может быть, Дэвида не взяли бы на обложку модного журнала, потому что обветренная кожа и обтянутые тонкой тканью рубашки мышцы выдавали в нём человека, не понаслышке знакомого с тяжёлой работой, а вовсе не накачанного красавчика из спортзала. Может быть, он на самом деле такой зануда, каким его описывал Стив…  
Да кого она обманывает?  
— Рад с вами познакомиться, — Дэвид протянул Мишель руку, и она словно во сне пожала её. Мягкий баритон никоим образом не способствовал возвращению самообладания. Нет, не способствовал. Увы.  
А ведь ей предстоит жить с ним в одном доме целых три дня! Встречаться на каждом шагу. Разговаривать. И, самое ужасное, она не имеет права даже немножко пофлиртовать с ним, потому что для всех она невеста Стива, а ни один хоть сколько-нибудь порядочный мужчина не станет заигрывать с невестой собственного брата.  
— …вы познакомились?  
Внезапно Мишель поняла, что Дэвид обращается к ним.  
— Мишель только что об этом рассказывала, — ответил Стив. — Тебе надо было прийти пораньше.  
Дэвид, казалось, не обратил внимания на слегка вызывающий тон брата.  
— А как насчёт повторить? Для опоздавших?  
Пока Стив кратко пересказывал их легенду, Мишель украдкой разглядывала Дэвида, сидящего напротив. Он спокойно ел, никак не комментируя рассказ и даже не глядя на Стива.  
— Типичная история, — подытожил он. — Кстати, кем вы там работаете, Мишель? Секретаршей?  
Мишель стало как-то неуютно.  
— Дизайнером.  
— А-а, — он внимательно оглядел её. — Не похоже.  
— В каком это смысле?  
— Я думал, дизайнер — это что-то такое, — он неопределённо помахал рукой в воздухе. — Красочное.  
Он что — издевается?  
— Считаете, мне следовало надеть что-нибудь… — её взгляд упал на подоконник, — апельсиновое? В голубую полоску?  
— Дизайнер — это человек, у которого хороший вкус, — поддержал её Стив. — А не любовь к попугайным цветам.  
— Мальчики, — простонала Лилиана, — только не сегодня! Не втягивайте Мишель в свои склоки. Ты уж прости их, дорогая, они прямо как дети.  
— Я не имел в виду ничего оскорбительного, — примирительно сказал Дэвид, и Мишель увидела, что уголки его губ приподняты в чуть заметной улыбке. — Просто вы в этой кофточке словно выпорхнули из приёмной какого-нибудь директора. Такая строгая исполнительная мисс.  
— Ничего-ничего, я не обиделась, — сладко улыбнулась Мишель. — А вы, наверное, строитель? — и красноречиво обвела взглядом его джинсы и довольно простую коричневую рубашку.  
Вот так-то!  
— В общем, угадали.  
Похоже, его было невозможно смутить.  
— Дэвид управляет строительной компанией, — вставила Лилиана.  
Мишель почувствовала, что начинает краснеть.  
— Ничего-ничего, — «утешил» её этот несносный человек, — я охотно верю, что для творческих людей особой разницы нет.  
Стив со стуком отодвинул тарелку.  
— Хочешь, я объясню тебе разницу между вежливостью и…  
— Стивен! — резкий голос Лилианы оборвал готовую вот-вот разразиться ссору. — Если ты завтра с утра ничем не занят, будь любезен, съезди к Маделайн и забери у неё шатёр. Мы собирались организовать фуршет во дворе, — доверительно сообщила она Мишель, — но по прогнозу возможен дождь, так что надо быть во всеоружии. Конечно, все гости не поместятся, но, по крайней мере, мы спасём закуски.  
— Фуршет? — переспросила девушка, надеясь, что где-то что-то поняла неправильно. Стив ничего не говорил ей о фуршете!  
— Ну да, фуршет, — энергично закивала Лилиана, — небольшой, человек на пятьдесят. Только самые близкие друзья. Всё будет просто и по-семейному, никаких торжественных речей и пышных нарядов. Надеюсь, ты не взяла с собой вечернее платье? Коктейльного будет вполне достаточно.  
— Нет, — пробормотала Мишель. Это была катастрофа. — Я и коктейльное не взяла. Я думала, это будет обычный семейный праздник…  
Воцарилась тишина.  
— Стивен, — очень спокойно сказала любящая мама, — если Мишель тебя убьёт, я найму ей лучшего адвоката в штате. Ты не сказал женщине, какой наряд ей надо взять с собой?  
Стив сглотнул.  
— Он не виноват, — Мишель бросилась на защиту друга. — Я тоже забыла спросить, всё произошло так внезапно…  
— И это, — припечатала Лилиана, — тоже его вина. Давно надо было нас познакомить, тогда бы мы сами обо всём договорились. Поэтому завтра с утра ты возьмёшь Мишель и повезёшь её по магазинам — и не вернёшься до тех пор, пока она не выберет себе платье. И это не обсуждается. Поверить не могу! Я воспитала бесчувственного идиота.  
Мужская часть семьи пристыженно переглянулась.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб, сынок, — пробормотал Мартин.

 

— Прости, — повинился Стив, когда готовились ко сну, — я как-то не подумал, что всё будет так торжественно. Насчёт твоего платья мама права, это моя вина. Съездим завтра в центр, выберешь себе что-нибудь, заодно погуляем немного — хорошо?  
— Ещё бы я возражала против нового платья, — хмыкнула Мишель. — А твоя мама, оказывается, железная леди.  
— Да, у неё характер — ого-го, это только поначалу она кажется милой и доброй. То есть, она правда милая и добрая. Но нами командует так, что только держись. И это… не обращай внимания на Дэвида, ладно? Если он будет к тебе цепляться, просто скажи мне. Я с ним разберусь.  
Мишель в данный момент беспокоило вовсе не это.  
— Почему ты не сказал мне, что он такой... такой…  
— Такой язва? — неправильно истолковал её замешательство Стив. — Потому что обычно он зануден до смерти. Не знаю, что на него сегодня нашло.  
— Мне он не показался занудой, — с сомнением пробормотала Мишель.  
— Только и знает, что учить меня жизни. Надо делать так, надо делать этак, я бы на твоём месте… Можно подумать, раз он старше, то и умнее. Ну, может быть, и умнее, — тут же признал он, — но это не повод.  
— Наверное, с ним очень тяжело жить, — с равнодушным видом предположила Мишель.  
— Родителям-то легко. Я вообще свалил. А вот что ждёт его жену — не представляю…  
— А что, он тоже собирается жениться?  
— Тоже? Ах, да… Нет, насколько я знаю — нет. Мама бы непременно доложила, — он зевнул. — Ты с какой стороны хочешь спать — с правой или с левой?  
— У окна. Если кто-то войдёт, будешь прикрывать меня своим телом.  
— А если кто-нибудь влезет в окно?  
— В окно обычно влезают ретивые кавалеры. Значит, это ко мне!  
По необъяснимой причине настроение Мишель значительно улучшилось.

 

Рано утром Мишель проснулась от холода и обнаружила, что Стив утянул к себе большое одеяло и завернулся в него, как в кокон. Она даже вспомнила, что Грегори упоминал об этой его привычке, но вчера, после совершенно сумасшедшего вечера, это напрочь вылетело у неё из головы. Несколько мгновений Мишель обдумывала, не растолкать ли Стива, чтобы отобрать одеяло обратно, но спящий юноша выглядел так мило и трогательно, что будить его казалось преступлением. К тому же, девушка сомневалась, что сможет заснуть вновь. Так что она вылезла из постели, достала из сумки кофту и юбку с ромашками и отправилась в ванную.  
Когда она вернулась, Стив не только не проснулся от её возни, но и успел разлечься поперёк постели, захватив всё свободное место. Тихо похихикав над умилительным зрелищем, Мишель прикрыла за собой дверь комнаты и осторожно, почти на цыпочках прокралась по коридору к лестнице. В тишине спящего дома собственные шаги казались ей громкими и резкими.  
За порогом её встретила бодрящая прохлада утра. Небо было чистым и светлым, солнце уже поднялось над горизонтом, его лучи пробивались сквозь густые кроны деревьев. Несколько минут Мишель постояла на крыльце, наслаждаясь свежестью лёгкого ветерка и щебетанием птиц, затем спрыгнула на землю. Влажная от росы трава тут же намочила ноги; Мишель подобрала юбку, чтобы не задевать за растущие вдоль дорожки астильбы, и пошла вглубь сада, к огромному розовому кусту.  
Даже издалека он привлекал внимание, а подойдя ближе, Мишель и вовсе была потрясена красотой и размером цветов, усыпавших зелёные стебли. Упругие алые бутоны, покрытые брызгами росы, сияли в утреннем солнце. Мишель наклонилась, чтобы вдохнуть пьянящий аромат. Розы были идеальны. Всё здесь было идеальным — и цветы, и дом, и сад, и люди… Она даже пожалела, что на самом деле не собирается замуж за Стива и больше никогда не приедет в этот дом, а его семья не станет для неё близкими людьми… А может, это и к лучшему. Как она смогла бы спокойно приезжать сюда вместе со Стивом и встречаться с его старшим братом, к которому — она это знала — никогда не сможет относиться равнодушно?  
Со стороны дома донёсся шорох. Кто-то шёл по саду, приближаясь к ней. Мишель не надо было оборачиваться — она уже знала, кто это. Человек подошёл совсем близко и остановился с другой стороны куста. Девушке казалось, что её сердце стучит так громко, что сейчас он услышит и всё поймёт. Она не решалась поднять глаза.  
— Тоже жаворонок? — наконец поинтересовался Дэвид вместо приветствия. К своему удивлению, Мишель не услышала в его словах иронии.  
— Немножко. Проснулась и не смогла снова заснуть.  
Почему-то ей не хотелось говорить про Стива и одеяло… вообще не хотелось говорить ни о чём, связанным с их якобы-отношениями.  
— Нравятся розы?  
— Да! — вот о розах было говорить куда как проще. И безопаснее. — Я никогда раньше таких огромных кустов не видела. Просто фантастика.  
— Это мамины. Она обожает копаться в саду.  
— У вашей мамы талант.  
— Ага, — Дэвид отщипнул полуувядший бутон и начал обрывать лепестки. — Ты вчера хорошо держалась.  
Мишель подозрительно взглянула на него.  
— Это что, была проверка на прочность?  
— Нет. Не совсем.  
Лепестки падали на траву, сладкий аромат усиливался.  
— Не знаю, что Стив успел про меня наговорить — наверняка назвал ханжой и занудой, — но мне действительно небезразлично, какую девушку он приведёт в семью.  
Он бросил истерзанный цветок на землю и открыто посмотрел в глаза Мишель, и девушка почувствовала, что не может пошевелиться. Мир отодвинулся куда-то далеко.  
— Ты ему подходишь. Правда. Я вижу, что ты его любишь. И очень рад за вас. Не обижайся, если я сказал что-то не то, хорошо?  
Мишель смогла только кивнуть в ответ. В этот момент ей отчаянно хотелось объяснить, что это всё неправда, что на самом деле их со Стивом ничего не связывает… но это было невозможно. Конечно же, невозможно.  
— Да не бойся. Не съём я тебя, честное слово  
Он улыбнулся тёплой и чуть насмешливой улыбкой, и Мишель с ужасом поняла, что влюблена. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

 

Увидев невесту Стива, в первый момент Дэвид решил, что это дурная затея. Кудрявая блондиночка, вся такая скромная и вежливая, явно старающаяся понравиться будущим родственникам. Слишком хорошая. Стив никогда не отличался умением выбирать женщин — собственно, он даже находить женщин не умел, — следовало ждать подвоха. Так что в первые минуты Дэвид был настроен по отношению к незнакомой девушке предвзято и не стыдился этого.  
Однако потом рассказ Стива поставил всё на свои места — когда такое очаровательное создание оказывается твоей соседкой, то даже последний растяпа сумеет наладить с ней хорошие отношения. А уж если ещё и коллегой… На этот раз младшенькому повезло, без дураков, и Дэвид мог только порадоваться за него. Да и девица, выглядевшая тихоней, оказалась весьма остра на язык. А когда она ринулась защищать Стива от праведного гнева матери (и чего та разбушевалась? подумаешь, одним платьем меньше, большое дело!), Дэвид окончательно решил, что ничего не имеет против потенциальной невестки.  
Этим утром он подошёл к окну, чтобы отдёрнуть занавески, и зацепился взглядом за белое пятно на крыльце, не сразу поняв, что это виднеется из-за козырька крыши край юбки. В их семье все любили спать допоздна — все, кроме него, — поэтому то, что Мишель с утра пораньше уже гуляла по саду, ещё больше увеличило его симпатию. И идея спуститься вниз, чтобы поболтать с ней, показалась ему весьма привлекательной. Если вчера он всё-таки перегнул палку, то сейчас было самое время убедить девушку, что он не хотел обидеть её.  
И действительно, сперва она держалась немного настороженно, но потом осмелела и даже заулыбалась. Вскоре они уже болтали легко и непринуждённо, как старые друзья.

 

Когда Стив вошёл на кухню, он застал почти идиллическую картину — Дэвид возился с кофеваркой, Мишель мазала джемом булочку, и оба оживлённо болтали. Словно и не было вчерашнего обмена колкостями.  
— А вы, я смотрю, нашли общий язык, — с некоторым удивлением заметил он. — Доброе утро, солнышко, — он поцеловал Мишель в губы. — Что это ты в такую рань поднялась?  
— Кто-то — не будем показывать пальцем — перетянул на себя всё одеяло. Как обычно.  
У Стива хватило совести смутиться.  
— Ну, это… Извини. Забыл предупредить… в смысле, маму забыл предупредить, что нужно два одеяла. Как-то вчера не до того было. А мне кофе?  
Дэвид неторопливо взял свою кружку и уселся за стол.  
— Вперёд, — кивнул он на кофеварку. — Заодно воды добавишь.  
— Зараза ты, — беззлобно посетовал младший брат.  
Мишель с Дэвидом весело переглянулись.  
Отхлебнув кофе, молодой человек взглянул на мир с куда большим энтузиазмом:  
— Итак. Что нам приготовила матушка? Она ведь уже придумала, к чему нас припрячь, верно?  
— Тебя уже припрягли. Вчера.  
Стив озадаченно почесал в затылке.  
— Склероз — болезнь молодых, — посочувствовал ему брат.  
— Но, к счастью, незаразная, — добавила Мишель.  
Стив воззрился на них с неподдельным ужасом.  
— Господи Иисусе, да вы и в самом деле спелись!  
Его вопль ужаса был встречен двумя почти одинаковыми ухмылками. Стив со стоном уткнулся в свой кофе.  
— Да помню я, помню!  
У Мишель появилось странное чувство дежавю: вот она опять сидит в чужом доме, слушает лёгкую пикировку двух мужчин, смеётся вместе с ними… но в этот раз она не ощущала себя третьей. Это было очень странно и наверняка неправильно, но почему-то ей казалось, что третий здесь — Стив. Мишель попыталась напомнить себе, что её не должно интересовать ничего, кроме успешно сыгранной роли, но на самом деле ей ужасно хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Хотя бы на те пять минут, когда они сидят за одним столом и локоть Дэвида касается её руки.  
Лёгкая трель мобильного телефона прервала её мысли. Стив чертыхнулся, сунул руку в карман — но достаточно было одного взгляда на экран мобильника, чтобы его лицо засияло. Он попытался сделать безразличный вид, но безуспешно.  
— Извините!  
Он схватил кружку с кофе и почти бегом вылетел с кухни. Мишель тут же поняла, кто позвонил. Только один человек мог вызвать у Стива такой мгновенный всплеск радости.  
— Наверное, с работы, — как ни в чём не бывало пояснила она Дэвиду, проводившему брата озадаченным взглядом. — У него там вчера контракт едва не сорвался…  
— А-а… — с сомнением протянул тот, но убеждённости в его голосе не было.

 

— Не представляешь, как я рад, что ты позвонил, — говорил тем временем Стив, нашедший себе укромное место под лестницей, где его никто — как он надеялся — не мог подслушать. — У нас тут такой дурдом! Матушка превзошла саму себя.  
— Я тоже по тебе соскучился, но обрадовать не могу. У меня проблема, — отозвался его абонент. — Эта чёртова крыса сбежала!  
— Ничего страшного, он постоянно сбегает. Вымани на что-нибудь вкусное.  
— Ты не понял, он совсем сбежал. Я передвигал всю мебель, его нигде нет. А окно открыто.  
— Чёрт, — Стив замер, не донеся до рта кружку. — Ты уверен?  
— Я тут уже полтора часа ползаю. Как ты думаешь, Мишель меня убьёт?  
— Думаю, да, — соображать с утра было трудно, но Стив честно попытался. — Слушай, сходи в зоомагазин и купи такого же. Может быть, она не заметит разницы.  
— Я не помню, как он выглядел!  
— Ну, как может выглядеть хомяк? Рыжий. Пушистый. С белым пузом, — внезапно у него родилась гениальная идея. — У тебя есть планы на сегодня?  
— Кроме поисков этого чёртового грызуна? Нет.  
— Тогда бери машину и гони в Ричвуд. Обещаю, там тебя будет ждать точная копия Корсара.  
— Ты сошёл с ума? Ехать добрых два часа ради какого-то хомяка?  
— А ради меня?  
— О, — Грег замолчал, обдумывая услышанное. — Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос…  
Весело насвистывая, Стив вернулся в кухню.  
— Это с работы, — пояснил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд брата. — Форс-мажор. Придётся быстренько смотаться туда и обратно.  
Дэвид посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего.  
— А твоя работа не может подождать до понедельника?  
— Увы, — Стив развёл руками, — если я сегодня там не появлюсь, в понедельник мы окажемся в глубокой… плохо будет, в общем. Извинишься за меня перед мамой, ок?  
Тут наконец Мишель обрела дар речи.  
— Милый, — ласково прошипела она, — можно тебя на пару слов? Наедине. Извини нас, Дэвид.  
Она схватила Стива за локоть и, не обращая внимания на слабые попытки сопротивления, утащила в коридор.  
— Ты с ума сошёл! — накинулась она на него, как только они оказались вне пределов слышимости Дэвида. — Какая ещё работа? Это же был Грег, правда?  
— Ну, Грег, — покладисто согласился Стив.  
— Да ты… — она едва не задохнулась от возмущения. — Ты просто собираешься сбежать на свидание!  
— Точно, — Стив чмокнул её в нос, радостно улыбаясь. — Я сто лет этого не делал и чёрта с два упущу такой шанс. Будешь замужем — поймёшь.  
— А как же я? — только и могла простонать Мишель. Она прекрасно понимала Стива — сбежать на свидание к любимому человеку было гораздо привлекательнее, чем сидеть дома. На его месте она наверняка сделала бы то же самое... разумеется, потом ей было бы ужасно стыдно, но только потом. Но что ей делать одной в чужом доме, с едва знакомыми людьми? Она даже не может сама съездить в город, ведь её машина осталась дома. — Ты мне платье обещал, помнишь? И что я буду без тебя делать?  
— Не волнуйся, мы всё устроим.  
Он обнял её за плечи и повёл обратно.  
— Дэвид, — обратился он к брату, едва они вернулись на кухню, — ты не мог бы отвезти Мишель в город? Я вчера пообещал купить ей платье, но, к сожалению, сам видишь — никак не получается. Мы же не оставим девушку без наряда, правда?  
Мишель замерла, боясь вдохнуть. Поехать в город… с Дэвидом? Остаться с ним наедине почти на весь день? Только этого ещё не хватало!  
Очевидно, такого же мнения придерживался и Дэвид.  
— Братик, — угрожающе начал он, — позволь тебе напомнить, что рядом с тобой не кто-нибудь, а твоя невеста. И твоя обязанность — обязанность, ты слышал? — заботиться о ней, а не бросать только затем, чтобы сделать что-то по работе. Позвони им, напиши — здесь есть интернет, ты в состоянии сделать любую работу, какую нужно. Ты не можешь просто так взять и уехать на целый день!  
Стив заколебался.  
— Я понимаю, что это некрасиво, — неуверенно произнёс он, — но я думал, Мишель сможет продержаться без меня один день, особенно в твоём обществе. Мне казалось, вы поладили. Мишель? — он обернулся к ней. — Если ты действительно против, то я…  
И тут Мишель решилась. Если небеса посылают ей шанс — кто она такая, чтобы спорить? Ей предстоит провести день с Дэвидом? С мужчиной, от близости которого у неё перехватывало дыхание и кружилась голова? Отлично! По крайней мере, будет что вспомнить потом, когда они расстанутся. Она нежно погладила Стива по руке.  
— Ну что ты, дорогой, я всё понимаю. Работа — это очень важно. Поезжай и не беспокойся за меня. Уверяю, я не буду скучать, даже если у Дэвида есть более важные дела, чем развлекать меня.  
— Милая, ты лучшая девушка в мире, — просиял Стив. — Извинитесь за меня перед мамой, ок?  
И в следующее мгновение его уже след простыл — только звякнули схваченные на бегу ключи от автомобиля, да хлопнула входная дверь.  
— Я… — начала было Мишель, но Дэвид перебил её:  
— Прости моего брата. Он безответственный урод. Конечно, я отвезу тебя за платьем и вообще всюду, куда ты захочешь. Не беспокойся, — видимо, ему было очень неловко за такое безалаберное поведение младшего, так что слова звучали сухо и отрывисто.  
— Спасибо, — тихо ответила Мишель. Они стояли друг напротив друга, совсем близко, но оба не поднимали головы, словно боясь посмотреть в глаза собеседнику. Обычная живость отказала Мишель, она никак не могла придумать, что сказать, чтобы нарушить неловкую тишину, а молчание всё затягивалось, становясь уже почти невыносимым.  
Наверху, в чьей-то спальне, стукнула дверь, и этот звук заставил обоих вздрогнуть. Дэвид, будто очнувшись, отступил на шаг назад.  
— Ты тогда скажи, как соберёшься, ладно?  
— Хорошо. Пойду… э-э… переоденусь.  
— Да... — он хотел что-то добавить, но запнулся. Не дожидаясь, пока ситуация станет совсем дурацкой, Мишель повернулась и быстро вышла — да нет, почти выбежала — из кухни.  
Взлетев по лестнице, она без сил привалилась спиной к стене и беззвучно рассмеялась, зажимая себе рот дрожащими руками. О, боже, боже! Этот уик-энд определённо станет самым безумным в её жизни!

 

Мишель вихрем металась по комнате. Она распахнула шкаф, тут же перерыла его, достала юбку, критически осмотрела, отбросила в сторону… Следом полетели брюки и шёлковая рубашка. Чёрт возьми, она едет гулять с Дэвидом — и ей совершенно нечего надеть!  
Негромкий, но настойчивый стук в дверь раздался именно в тот момент, когда она держала в руках две блузки и задумчиво переводила взгляд с одной на другую. От неожиданности Мишель едва не уронила обе.  
— Минутку! — крикнула она, торопливо просовывая голову в воротник. Никакой разницы, в самом деле, чего она думает? — Входите.  
Дверь приоткрылась, и в неё просунулась голова Дэвида.  
— Мишель, собирайся быстрее! — шёпотом скомандовал он. — Мама проснулась, сейчас она узнает, что выкинул Стив, и начнёт призывать на его голову кары небесные. Не хочу это слушать, а ты?  
— А сам-то ты что делал? — девушка быстро припудрила нос и схватила блеск для губ.  
— Мне можно.  
— Это мой брат, и только я его обижаю?  
— Вроде того. Если мы уедем незамеченными, она может вообще ничего не узнать.  
— Сейчас, — она побросала в сумочку все необходимые мелочи и выбежала из комнаты. Дэвид беззвучно притворил за ней дверь. Они бегом слетели вниз по лестнице.  
— Стивен, это ты? — донёсся из кухни голос Лилианы. Молодые люди замерли, словно воры, пойманные на месте преступления. В следующее мгновение Дэвид буквально вытолкнул Мишель на крыльцо, и они, задыхаясь от смеха, помчались к гаражу.  
— Кошмар, — простонала Мишель, падая на переднее сиденье и оглядываясь через плечо, чтобы проверить, не пришло ли Лилиан в голову последовать за ними. — Она увидит твою машину и всё поймёт!  
— Она решит, что вы уже уехали, — возразил Дэвид, выруливая на дорожку, — так что пригнись.  
Мишель послушно скорчилась на сиденье, не переставая хихикать. Когда автомобиль выехал за ворота, она выпрямилась, поправила скомканную юбку и потянулась за ремнём безопасности.  
— Подумать только, а Стив называл тебя занудой! Да я в жизни так не веселилась.  
Дэвид весело усмехнулся, сверкнув белыми зубами.  
— Не поверишь, я тоже. Значит так, мы сейчас идём в магазин, потом погуляем по городу — посмотришь, как мы живём, потому что завтра времени не будет, — а потом скажем, что Стив задержался где-то и попросил меня отвезти тебя домой. Напиши ему, чтобы позвонил, когда будет возвращаться.

Мишель думала, что они отправятся в какой-нибудь торговый центр, где можно будет походить по разным отделам готового платья и присмотреть что-нибудь подходящее, но вместо этого Дэвид остановил машину возле небольшого магазина на узкой затенённой улице.  
— Мама больше всего любит этот, — пояснил он. — Во-первых, здесь есть ателье, а во-вторых, хозяйка — её бывшая одноклассница. Прошу, — он открыл перед ней дверь магазина. — Если тебе ничего не понравится, не стесняйся сказать. Времени у нас много.  
— Дэвид! — рыжеволосая, чуть полноватая женщина средних лет поспешила к ним. — Как давно ты у нас не был!  
— Простите, миссис Барнетт, дела, — он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать женщину в щёку.  
Похоже, его тут хорошо знают, подумала Мишель, прислушиваясь к щебетанию хозяйки, расспрашивавшей о здоровье Лилианы, новых шторах в гостиной и каких-то общих знакомых. А чего ещё ожидать от маленького городка? Здесь все со всеми знакомы, все у всех на виду и, между прочим, каждый новый человек немедленно становится объектом пристального любопытства, так что выпрями спину, дорогая, и постарайся не слишком сильно пялиться на Дэвида. Да, это несправедливо, и даже немножко обидно, потому что всякие немолодые леди могут запросто целовать его и трепать по руке, а ей остаётся только смотреть украдкой. Но если кто-то заметит, что невеста Стива строит глазки его старшему брату, их обоих ждёт масса неприятностей.  
Наконец миссис Барнетт прекратила допрос и заметила, что Дэвид пришёл не один. Она вопросительно взглянула на Мишель. Под этим взглядом девушка почувствовала себя немножко скованно.  
— Эм-м… Здравствуйте.  
— Миссис Барнетт, это Мишель, — взял на себя труд представить её Дэвид. — Ей нужно платье для завтрашнего торжества.  
— О! — глаза рыжеволосой леди округлились, она со значением посмотрела на Дэвида. — Рада с вами познакомиться, Мишель. Вот это сюрприз.  
— Мишель — невеста Стива, — счёл нужным пояснить Дэвид. На лице миссис Барнетт появилось удивление.  
— А где же он сам?  
— Он не смог приехать. Работа, — Мишель сделала мужественно-оптимистичный вид, и хозяйка магазина тут же преисполнилась сочувствия.  
— Ох уж эти мужчины! Ради работы готовы целыми днями дома не показываться. Но не беспокойтесь, мисс, наш Дэвид — очень ответственный юноша, он вас не бросит. А Стивен — это… Стивен.  
Мишель хихикнула.  
— О, да.  
— Так что именно вы хотите? Длинное, короткое? Насколько открытое?  
— Лилиана сказала, нужно коктейльное платье…  
— Лилиана у нас образец хорошего тона, мы все это знаем, но вы девушка молодая и почти член семьи, — отмахнулась леди. — Так что выбирайте себе платье по вкусу. Дэвид, принести тебе чаю?  
— Если можно, — отозвался тот. Он уже успел устроиться в кресле возле окна и с интересом наблюдал за женщинами.  
— Мария, принеси чай! — крикнула миссис Барнетт и снова переключила внимание на Мишель. — Кажется, я примерно представляю, что вам надо.  
Она начала деловито перебирать висящие на плечиках платья.  
— Это. Это попробуйте. М-м… и это, на всякий случай. Примерить ведь не трудно, верно? А вот это — точно ваш цвет.  
Мишель послушно брала предлагаемые ей платья и перекидывала через локоть. В данный момент её гораздо больше интересовали не тряпки, а молоденькая темноволосая девушка, которая принесла Дэвиду чай и осталась стоять рядом с ним. Дэвид что-то говорил, девушка отвечала, слегка смущаясь, и по всему было видно, что мужчина ей очень, очень нравится. По крайней мере, Мишель в этом не сомневалась.  
Ей впервые пришло в голову, что у Дэвида, возможно, кто-то есть. Стив сказал, что он не женат, но это вовсе не означало, что он одинок. Конечно, подумала она, старательно не обращая внимания на уколы ревности, разве такой мужчина, как Дэвид, может быть один? На него наверняка все здешние девушки вешаются.  
Мишель с заговорщицким видом наклонилась поближе к миссис Барнетт, пользуясь тем, что они уже приблизились к дальнему углу магазина, откуда Дэвиду было их не слышно.  
— Теперь я понимаю, почему Дэвид привёз меня именно сюда, — прошептала она, кивнув на сидящую у окна парочку.  
Миссис Барнетт проследила её взгляд и рассмеялась.  
— Да что ты, ничего подобного. Мария, конечно, увлечена, и я её понимаю — будь я лет на двадцать помоложе, сама бы за ним приударила, — но Дэвид о ней не думает. Я бы такое заметила. Нашим девушкам тут ловить нечего — все уже пытались.  
— Не хотите же вы сказать, что у него никого нет? — притворно изумилась Мишель. — Не верю!  
— Вот такой он у нас разборчивый. Так-так, я, кажется, поняла, к чему ты клонишь! — она погрозила Мишель пальцем, а у той душа ушла в пятки. — Когда я обручилась с Питером, я тоже хотела пристроить всех своих друзей, у кого ещё не было пары. Есть незамужние подружки, а?  
— Ага, — сердце потихоньку возвращалось на место, оставляя за собой лёгкую дрожь в ногах. Как просто, оказывается, выдать себя. А потом эти милые провинциальные леди будут перемывать косточки и ей, и Стиву, и заодно всей его семье. Нет, она не может позволить себе проколоться.  
Но любопытство, конечно же, перевесило осторожность.  
— Миссис Барнетт, а какие девушки ему нравятся? Понимаете, моя подружка — она такая высокая брюнетка, очень серьёзная. И уже третий год совершенно одна. Я как раз думала пригласить родных Стива к нам в гости…  
— Боюсь, этого вам даже Лилиана не скажет. Ещё вот это, последнее, и идём в примерочную.  
Проходя обратно, нагруженная ворохом одежды Мишель заметила, что Мария всё ещё крутится рядом с Дэвидом. Однако теперь это беспокоило её уже не так сильно.  
Жёлтое платье она не стала даже надевать — никогда не любила завышенную талию. Белое не понравилось миссис Барнетт, потому что оставляло лишь смутный намёк на грудь. Салатовое до щиколоток они дружно забраковали обе. Розовое в чёрную полоску было, в принципе, сносным, а розовое с белой нижней юбкой и рукавами-воланами — ещё лучше. Но когда Мишель надела льдисто-голубое платье на узких бретельках, открывающее спину почти до лопаток и мягко обхватывающее талию узким пояском, всем раздумьям был положен конец. Миссис Барнетт одобряюще прищёлкнула языком, а сама Мишель, как только смогла отвести взгляд от прекрасной себя в зеркале, решила, что пойдёт на что угодно, лишь бы это платье оказалось в её гардеробе. Спереди оно выглядело ещё более очаровательно, глубокий вырез открывал взгляду затенённую ложбинку между грудями, но при этом даже самый строгий поборник приличий не счёл бы декольте вульгарным. Нежный голубой цвет струящегося материала сотворил с глазами Мишель чудесную метаморфозу, превратив их из светло-серых в почти голубые. Только об одном сейчас жалела Мишель — что она не рыжая, вот тогда картинка была бы идеальной. Но даже со светлыми волосами платье прекрасно гармонировало, подчёркивая их сияние.  
— Неплохо, верно? — радостно спросила она у хозяйки магазина, вертясь перед зеркалом. Та всплеснула руками.  
— Неплохо?! Всё остальное — неплохо! А это идеально. Стивен будет от вас без ума.  
— Правда? — Мишель не была так уверена насчёт Стива, но, возможно, Дэвиду тоже понравится…  
— Только с подолом придётся что-то сделать.  
Да, тут она была права. Рассчитанное на высокую девушку платье заканчивалось дюймов на пять ниже щиколоток Мишель. Миссис Барнетт нагнулась, взяла в руки край подола и подвернула, отмеривая нужную длину.  
— Подожди-ка, я сейчас, — она отошла на минуту и вернулась с маленькой подушечкой, утыканной булавками. Мишель вспомнила, что Дэвид говорил про ателье. — А теперь выпрямись и стой спокойно.  
Мишель послушно выпрямилась и стояла, не шевелясь, пока миссис Барнетт быстрыми привычными движениями подкалывала подол. Когда она закончила свою работу и снова поднялась, платье приобрело совсем пригодный для ношения вид. Не считая, конечно, того, что в подоле торчали булавки.  
— Я сейчас же посажу Марию за работу. Зайдёте часа через полтора, а лучше — через два.  
— Миссис Барнетт, — замялась Мишель, расстёгивая молнию, — а сколько стоит это платье? Я не совсем уверена, что могу позволить себе…  
— Не беспокойся, — прервала её хозяйка, — для будущей невестки Лилианы у меня недоступных вещей нет. А за работу я с тебя вообще ни цента не возьму. Не твоя вина, что все платья шьют на дылд-манекенщиц. Мария! — окликнула она помощницу, уже выйдя из примерочной. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Девушка тут же оставила Дэвида и поспешила к миссис Барнетт.  
— Простите, — сказал Дэвид, тоже вставая, — а где же платье?  
— Оно ещё не готово. Приведи эту милую девушку обратно через два часа, хорошо? Мария, в примерочной лежат платья — развесь их на места, а потом помоги мне подшить это.  
— И посади сорок кустов роз, — пробормотал себе под нос Дэвид. Мария залилась румянцем и торопливо метнулась за платьями. Миссис Барнетт подозрительно поглядела на молодого человека, но так и не разобрала сказанного им.  
— Учти, я всё расскажу твоей маме, — на всякий случай пригрозила она.

 

— В такие минуты я понимаю Стива, — признался Дэвид, когда они покинули магазин. — Сколько ни бейся, а для доброй половины местных жителей ты так и останешься сопливым мальчишкой, который воровал у них яблоки из сада. Пройдёмся пешком?  
— Отличная идея.  
Дэвид приподнял локоть, и Мишель деликатно положила на него ладонь — так, чтобы это выглядело как можно приличнее. На самом деле ей хотелось прижаться всем телом, едва не повиснув, как девчонке-школьнице, гуляющей после уроков под руку с самым красивым мальчиком класса. Она и ощущала себя так же. Уютный маленький городок, солнечное утро, ждущее в ателье новое платье и красивый мужчина рядом — это было похоже на воплотившуюся мечту. Даже если в понедельник карета превратится в тыкву, воспоминания об этих минутах останутся навсегда.  
— Привет, Дэвид! — окликнул её спутника мужчина в клетчатой рубашке и ковбойской шляпе, неспешно бредущий по другой стороне улицы. — Как там твоя матушка?  
— Чересчур активно, Тод, — засмеявшись, крикнул в ответ Дэвид. — Заглядывай в гости — отвлечёшь её внимание.  
— Ха-ха, мальчик, ты видишь у меня на лбу надпись «самоубийца»? Передавай моё сочувствие Мартину. Пусть лучше он забегает ко мне дёрнуть пивка, — мужчина уже пересёк улицу и теперь быстро приближался. Дэвид и Мишель остановились, поджидая его.  
— Непременно передам.  
Мужчина крепко пожал руку Дэвиду, а затем обратил внимание на Мишель. Его глаза на несколько мгновений задержались на её лице, прежде чем опуститься ниже. Мишель ощутимо напряглась — сальный взгляд незнакомца вызывал желание прикрыться руками, а ещё лучше — немедленно уйти куда-нибудь подальше. Только из уважения к Дэвиду она постаралась сделать вид, что поведение его друга нисколько её не волнует.  
— Может, познакомишь меня со своей очаровательной спутницей?  
Дэвид нахмурился и придвинулся ближе к Мишель, загораживая её плечом.  
— Мишель, этот невоспитанный человек — Тод Бивер. Лучший рыбак в округе и друг моих родителей. Но с вежливостью у него большие проблемы.  
— Счастлив встретить такую красавицу, — ухмыльнулся Тод. — Дэвид, а ты спусти пар. Я же не собираюсь приставать к твоей девушке.  
— Мишель — девушка Стива, — вежливо сказал Дэвид. — А честь брата я просто обязан защищать. В том числе и превентивно. Имею право.  
— Стивен приехал? — Тод быстро огляделся по сторонам, будто ожидая, что Стив сейчас подойдёт к нему. — Когда?  
— Вчера вечером.  
— А где же он? Почему переложил заботу о своей девушке на твои плечи?  
— Уехал по делам.  
— Ох уж этот Стивен, — неодобрительно покачал головой Тод. — Так и не набрался ума. Ладно, не буду вас отвлекать.  
— Не вздумай завтра не прийти.  
— Издеваешься?! Твоя матушка мне в жизни этого не простит. Удачи, — он снова обменялся с Дэвидом рукопожатием и продолжил свой путь.  
Только когда он отошёл достаточно далеко, Дэвид расслабился.  
— Тод — отличный парень, — сказал он, словно оправдываясь, — но временами его заносит. Привык вгонять в краску местных девчонок. Он ничего такого не имел в виду, ты не думай.  
— Я не думаю, — сухо отозвалась Мишель. — Просто… очень неприятно, знаешь ли.  
— Извини. По правде сказать, Стив его тоже терпеть не может. Но они с отцом дружат ещё со школы, так что лучше просто не обращать внимания.  
Мишель точно знала одно — если этот человек появится завтра на дне рождения Лилианы, она вцепится в Стива и не отойдёт от него ни на шаг.

 

Больше их никто не останавливал, хотя многие прохожие здоровались с Дэвидом, и было видно, что его здесь все знают. Они прошли по главной улице, сосредоточию магазинов и всевозможных развлечений, свернули в парк. Дэвид без труда поддерживал лёгкий разговор, обращал внимание Мишель на старые дома, местные достопримечательности и прочее, что могло бы заинтересовать впервые оказавшегося в городе человека. Рассказывал о том, как они со Стивом провели здесь детство, и временами Мишель не могла удержаться от смеха.  
— Ну и сорванцами же вы были!  
— О да, — самодовольно кивнул Дэвид, — сорванцами — это точно. Причём, мне за Стивом всё равно было не угнаться! Твой наречённый только с виду был сущим ангелочком, а на деле такого дьяволёнка ещё поискать надо было. Вечно влипал в неприятности. Ни дня не проходило, чтобы он что-нибудь не натворил.  
— А ты за ним присматривал.  
— Должен же был кто-то это делать.  
Теперь Мишель понимала — то, что Стив называл занудством, на самом деле было обычной заботой старшего брата о младшем. Неужели Стив действительно был таким озорником, каким его описывает Дэвид? Конечно, он до сих пор оставался легкомысленным и склонным к разного рода мелким авантюрам, но похоже, что по сравнению с подростковыми годами он стал просто образцом благоразумия.  
— По крайней мере, я рада, что Стив вырос и остепенился, — сказала она, решив, что перемены и правда пошли её другу на пользу.  
Дэвид пожал плечами.  
— Честно сказать, я даже не знаю, как это случилось. Я поступил в колледж, домой почти не приезжал… потом вернулся — а Стив уже вырос. Он как-то очень быстро решил перебраться в другой город, словно ему тут пятки жгло.  
«Ещё бы», — подумала Мишель.  
— А у тебя есть братья или сёстры?  
— Нет, я единственный ребёнок. Но я была хорошей девочкой, и за мной не надо было присматривать.  
— И осталась хорошей девочкой, — поддразнил он. — Зато теперь будешь присматривать за Стивом.  
— Принимаю вахту, сэр, — шутливо козырнула она.  
Это было сказкой. Мишель почти забыла, что она должна изображать невесту Стива, что Дэвид всего лишь оказывает ей любезность, развлекая во время отсутствия непутёвого братца, что послезавтра она уедет и никогда больше не увидит ни этого мужчину, ни этот город. Всё это было где-то далеко, в настоящем остались лишь их разговор, разделённый смех, случайные прикосновения. Ей хотелось верить, что всё это правда. Хотя бы на несколько часов.  
Дэвид привёл её в кафе — уютное заведение под названием «Мэрилин». Оно находилось чуть в стороне от главной улицы, но пользовалось несомненной популярностью — даже в середине дня возле входа уже было припарковано несколько машин. Широкие окна создавали обманчивое впечатление, что снаружи можно подсмотреть за происходящим внутри — возможно, вечером, после наступления темноты так и было, но сейчас виднелись лишь края столиков, покрытых красно-белыми клетчатыми скатертями. Дверь была заклеена рекламными объявлениями, в том числе написанными от руки. Никто не спешил сдирать их.  
Над входом красовалась вывеска с портретом светловолосой красотки, отчаянно похожей на Мишель Мерсье в роли Анжелики. Несовпадение портрета и названия немного озадачивало.  
Стоило им войти, как разговоры тотчас же затихли. Мишель кожей чувствовала, что за каждым её шагом наблюдают по меньшей мере пять пар глаз. Однако она сделала вид, что ничего не замечает, спокойно прошла вслед за Дэвидом к столику возле окна и благодарно кивнула, когда он пододвинул ей стул.  
— Мне просто необходима табличка над головой со светящейся надписью «невеста Стива», — шёпотом пожаловалась она Дэвиду. Он засмеялся.  
— Не поможет. Все будут спрашивать, почему его нет рядом.  
— Так и знала, что лёгких путей не будет.  
Три молоденькие девушки, сидящие в тёмном углу возле музыкального автомата, принялись шушукаться с удвоенной силой. Вернее, болтали две, а третья кусала торчащую из стакана с соком соломинку и старательно не глядела на вновь пришедших. Настолько старательно, что было очень трудно это не заметить.  
Возле столика мгновенно появилась официантка, в её глазах читалось жадное любопытство. Мишель подозревала, что именно любопытство и было причиной такого стремительного сервиса. Чёрта с два они бы её дождались, если бы не желание как можно скорее узнать, кого привёл Дэвид.  
— Привет, — сладко улыбнулась девушка, на бэйджике которой было от руки написано «Луиза». — Как поживаешь? Приготовления в самом разгаре?  
— Угадала, Лу. Поэтому мы и сбежали. Принеси холодный чай и блинчики с вишней.  
— Будет готово через минуту, — она чиркнула карандашом в блокноте. — А что желает леди?  
Дэвид откинулся на спинку стула, уже откровенно ухмыляясь. По глазам Луизы было видно, что она перебрала все возможные варианты и теперь страстно желает узнать, какой же из них был правильным. Иными словами, кем приходится эта незнакомка Дэвиду. Их Дэвиду.  
— Мне, пожалуйста, то же самое, — вежливо сказала Мишель. — Спасибо.  
— Хороший выбор, — официантка явно не спешила уходить. — Надолго вы к нам?  
Это звучало как-то… вызывающе. Спасибо, хоть не спросила: «Когда уедете?»  
— На уик-энд.  
— А-а, — Луиза понимающе кивнула. — Так вы приехали к Лилиане? Дайте угадаю — вы её родственница, да?  
— Нет, не родственница. — Мишель многозначительно посмотрела на Дэвида и добавила: — Пока что.  
Светлые глаза Луизы на мгновение округлились от удивления.  
— Вы… Оу. Чай и блинчики два раза, да? Сейчас принесу.  
Она исчезла едва ли не стремительнее, чем появилась. Дэвид уже откровенно смеялся.  
— Знаешь, что ты наделала? Когда тебя увидят со Стивом, будут говорить, что ты перепрыгнула от одного брата к другому. И конец твоей репутации.  
— Не-а, — Мишель наслаждалась каждой секундой. — Все решат, что Стив отбил у тебя девушку. Конец твоей репутации.  
— Я тебя уверяю, у меня вовсе не такая репутация, — запротестовал он.  
Краем глаза Мишель заметила, что Луиза стоит возле столика девушек, ещё минуту назад оживлённо болтавших, и что-то рассказывает. Она даже догадывалась, что именно. Вот пусть завтра Стив и объясняет всем, до кого дойдёт эта сплетня, реальное положение дел. Правда, сперва придётся всё объяснить ему, но с этим она как-нибудь справится и даже постарается не сильно врать. Прекрасно, с горькой иронией подумала она, прошло всего два дня — и вот я уже изворачиваюсь и лгу всем вокруг, включая лучшего друга.  
— Эй, — Дэвид испытующе заглянул ей в лицо, — что-то не так?  
Она не успела ответить, потому что в эту самую минуту одна из девушек — та, которая молчала — поднялась со своего места и решительно направилась к ним. По случайности, Дэвид сидел спиной к ней и не подозревал о её приближении до тех пор, пока она не остановилась рядом с их столиком. Он резко поднял голову; на мгновение Мишель показалось, что на его лице появилось удивление, но потом оно сменилось непроницаемой вежливой маской.  
— Кэтрин, — спокойно сказал он, — не думал, что ты бываешь здесь в такое время.  
— У меня выходной — делаю что хочу, — она очаровательно, хотя и несколько напряженно улыбнулась. — А я думала, ты будешь весь день помогать Лилиане.  
— К счастью, мне удалось сбежать, — он словно не замечал тонкой ладони, лежащей на его плече.  
— Рада за тебя, — её внимание переключилось на Мишель. — Ты не представишь мне свою… знакомую?  
— Мишель, это Кэтрин, — похоже, он умышленно сделал всё наоборот. — Кэтрин, познакомься с Мишель. Она наша гостья на уик-энд. А с Кэтрин мы старые друзья.  
— Очень старые, — добавила Кэтрин, внимательно изучая Мишель. От подобной бесцеремонности та даже не сразу нашлась, что ответить.  
Это чему же она только что стала свидетелем — сцене ревности? А миссис Барнетт говорила, что у Дэвида нет пассии среди местных девушек. Похоже, милая леди ошиблась — в карих глазах Кэтрин читалась нешуточная угроза в адрес предполагаемой соперницы.  
— Очень рада с вами познакомиться.  
— Правда? — Кэтрин прищурилась. — Может быть, я вам помешала?  
— Мы разговаривали, — вместо Мишель ответил Дэвид. — Ты что-то хотела?  
По лицу девушки пробежала лёгкая тень.  
— Я хотела поздороваться. Знаешь, люди иногда здороваются, когда видят друзей. Прости, если прервала ваш разговор, — последние слова были произнесены с лёгкой язвительностью.  
— Прекрасно, я тоже был рад тебя видеть, — Дэвид сделал красноречивую паузу. — Ещё что-то?  
Кэтрин покраснела.  
— Что ж, не буду вас отрывать. Увидимся завтра, да, Дэвид?  
— Разумеется.

 

— Значит, не такая репутация? — ехидно спросила Мишель, глядя в спину удаляющейся девушке. — Сперва Мария, затем Кэтрин… и что-то мне подсказывает, что завтра на празднике у твоей мамы таких Кэтрин будет ещё добрая дюжина. Что ж, скромность красит мужчину.  
Дэвид вздохнул.  
— Не будет. Кэтрин одна такая, по счастью. Ей отчего-то взбрело в голову, что она имеет на меня некие права.  
— А на самом деле она их не имеет.  
Он подозрительно посмотрел на неё.  
— Ты тоже из тех женщин, которые после первого свидания начинают придумывать имена для будущих детей?  
— О господи. Нет, — Мишель постаралась не смеяться, потому что в этот момент Кэтрин смотрела прямо на неё, а никому не захочется узнать, на что способна девушка, решившая, что её бывший парень и его новая подружка потешаются над ней. — Но о совместном отпуске думать начинаю.  
— Отпуск — это не страшно. Понимаешь, в нашей семье очень серьёзно относятся к браку. У нас не принято жениться, родить детей, потом осознать, что вы не походите друг другу, развестись, опять жениться… Если уж выбрал себе спутницу жизни, то это навсегда. Кэтрин симпатичная, но прожить с ней всю жизнь… — он покачал головой. — Мы и так-то почти каждую неделю ссорились. Я сразу сказал, чтобы она не рассчитывала на серьёзные отношения.  
Мишель воззрилась на него в полнейшем изумлении.  
— И ты думал, что это сработает? Господи, Дэвид, да любая женщина будет надеяться на серьёзные отношения, что бы ты там заранее ни говорил.  
— Откуда мне было знать? — он нервно взъерошил волосы. — Я думал, мы обо всём договорились, как цивилизованные люди. А она начала предъявлять какие-то претензии, мол, я недостаточно люблю её, не обращаю внимания на её чувства и так далее… Короче, мы разошлись.  
Мишель было и жалко его, и смешно одновременно. Ну почему мужчины бывают такими глупыми? Как можно ожидать, что девушка, в начале знакомства услышавшая, что её партнёр не хочет ничего серьёзного, после долгого времени, проведённого вместе, не начнёт рассчитывать на нечто большее? Это же абсурд. Всем известно, что парни сперва боятся даже думать о серьёзных отношениях, зато потом первыми заговаривают о том, чтобы съехаться, а там уже и до помолвки рукой подать.  
— И она пытается всё вернуть, — закончил Дэвид. — Может, хоть теперь успокоится, — он виновато взглянул на Мишель. — Извини, что я тебя так использовал. Если она скажет что-нибудь лишнее, я Стиву всё объясню, честное слово.  
— Ничего-ничего, — ободряюще заверила его Мишель, — Стив всё прекрасно поймёт.  
«Дважды фальшивая невеста», — усмехнулась она про себя. Это карма. Видимо, в прошлой жизни она была кем-то вроде Мэгги Карпентер.  
А блинчики Лу были настоящим объедением. Мишель съела две порции, и от заказа третьей её спасло только то, что она вспомнила о своём новом платье. Что может быть трагичнее, чем не влезть в обновку?

Замерев перед зеркалом, Мишель смогла выдохнуть только одно слово:  
— Потрясающе!  
Теперь, когда ткань уже не волочилась по земле, платье изящно облегало бёдра, а выглядывающие из-под подола лодыжки выглядели невероятно стройными. Мишель редко страдала грехом тщеславия, полагая себя хоть и симпатичной, но отнюдь не красавицей. Но сейчас она не могла налюбоваться собой.  
Миссис Барнетт приколола к лифу маленький букетик белых искусственных цветов.  
— Деточка, если это не заставит Стивена весь вечер смотреть только на тебя — я съем собственную шляпку, — безапелляционно заявила она. — Ты будешь первой красавицей завтра.  
— Леди, — позвал из зала Дэвид, вероятно, расслышавший её слова, — покажите уже, что привело вас в такой восторг.  
Сердце Мишель подпрыгнуло.  
— Не покажем, — громко ответила хозяйка магазина. — Это должен быть сюрприз.  
— Так не для меня ведь! Обещаю, я ничего не скажу Стиву. Честное слово. Разве вы не хотите услышать мнение мужчины?  
Миссис Барнетт с сомнением взглянула на Мишель.  
— Ну что, покажем ему? Я должна сказать, у Дэвида неплохой вкус.  
Тщетно стараясь унять сумасшедшее сердцебиение, Мишель отодвинула шторку примерочной и вышла в зал. Дэвид поднялся было ей навстречу, но внезапно остановился, не сделав и двух шагов. Под его пристальным взглядом Мишель почувствовала, как к щекам приливает горячая кровь, и от души взмолилась, чтобы не покраснеть. Она всего лишь показывает платье, ничего больше, он всё равно увидел бы её завтра, почему же она так волнуется, словно Дэвид оценивает не наряд, а её саму, Мишель? Она подняла голову — Дэвид всё так же молча стоял и смотрел на неё с каким-то странным, слегка отстранённым выражением лица.  
— Ну? — наконец спросила она, стискивая ладони за спиной, чтобы скрыть дрожь. — Как оно тебе?  
На лице Дэвида не дрогнул ни один мускул.  
— Ты очень красивая, — ровным, не выражающим никаких эмоций голосом ответил он, не отрывая от неё глаз.  
Сзади возмущённо охнула миссис Барнетт.  
— Красивая?! И это всё?! Дэвид, ты перегрелся на солнце! Скажи что-нибудь более подходящее! Мужчина ты или кто? Расскажи девушке, как она прекрасна в новом платье.  
— Да. Очень.  
Он опустил взгляд, и Мишель наконец выдохнула. Она даже не заметила, что всё это время задерживала дыхание.  
Творилось что-то, чему она не могла дать название и о чём не хотела даже думать, чтобы не запутаться окончательно. Девушка резко развернулась и направилась обратно к примерочной, стараясь идти не торопясь, чтобы не выдать охватившее её смятение.  
— Очень красивая! — громко возмущалась миссис Барнетт, следуя за ней. — Подумать только! И это всё, на что его хватило! Что такое случилось с нашим Дэвидом?  
Не слушая её причитаний, Мишель разглядывала себя в зеркале, уже совсем другими глазами глядя на девушку в голубом платье. Девушку не только красивую, но и желанную. Будет ли мужской взгляд скользить по её гладкой коже нежно и настойчиво, словно прокладывая путь ладоням? У неё красивая грудь, хоть и небольшая. Обнажится ли она, когда бретелька упадёт с плеча? Захочет ли мужчина прикоснуться губами к её шее, если она высоко заколет волосы? А широкий подол — не запутается ли он, когда сильная рука уверенно скользнёт вверх по бедру? Мишель подняла руку, коснулась тонкой, чуть тронутой загаром кожи под ключицей. Достаточно ли она хороша, чтобы заставить мужчину пожелать её?  
Он сказал, что она красивая.  
Мишель аккуратно сняла платье и отдала миссис Барнетт. Та немедленно разложила его на столе и принялась складывать, шурша тонкой бумагой. Когда Мишель облачилась в свою прежнюю одежду, рыжеволосая леди уже протягивала ей плотный картонный пакет.  
— Приедешь домой — сразу повесь на плечики, — напомнила она.  
— Хорошо, — Мишель благоговейно приняла пакет. — Сколько я вам должна?  
Внезапно из-за её плеча протянулась мужская рука.  
— Вот, — Дэвид держал кредитную карточку. — Возьмите, миссис Барнетт.  
— Но… — от изумления Мишель потеряла дар речи. — Дэвид, это… Я не могу! Ты не можешь… не должен платить! Это моё платье!  
— И наша причина, по которой оно тебе понадобилось. Конечно, платить должен был Стив, но я с ним потом рассчитаюсь. Не спорь, — предупредил он её, предостерегающе подняв руку, когда девушка попыталась возразить, — это не обсуждается.  
В поисках поддержки Мишель оглянулась на миссис Барнетт, но та уже протягивала Дэвиду чек.  
— Мы тут консерваторы, Мишель, — Дэвид уже откровенно посмеивался. — Мода на феминизм к нам ещё не пришла, и мы, знаешь ли, не видим ничего особенного в том, что мужчина платит за женщину.  
«За свою женщину», — промелькнуло в голове у Мишель. Покраснев от смущения, она пробормотала: «Спасибо» — и прижала к груди хрустящий пакет. Дэвид гуляет с ней по городу, платит за неё в кафе и в магазине, не задумываясь делает вид, что она его девушка… Может быть, это означает, что он на самом деле не против такого развития событий? И когда всё закончится, может быть — о, неужели и вправду может быть? — у них появится шанс?  
Они попрощались с миссис Барнетт, пообещав непременно рассказать, какое впечатление произвела Мишель в новом платье на своего жениха, и вышли на улицу. Мишель была так захвачена своими мыслями, что не смотрела под ноги, да и пакет с обновкой закрывал тротуар от её глаз, так что когда она почувствовала, что шагает в пустоту, то успела лишь взвизгнуть и выставить вперёд руку в жалкой попытке хоть как-то смягчить падение. Она уже потеряла равновесие, но внезапно сильные руки подхватили её, поймав почти на лету. Дэвид прижал её к себе, давая возможность встать на ноги.  
— Ох, — Мишель уцепилась свободной рукой за его рубашку, чтобы не шататься — от пережитого испуга у неё подгибались колени. — Спасибо. Как это я умудрилась…  
— Всё в порядке, — Дэвид заглянул ей в лицо, — я тебя держу. Не волнуйся.  
Мишель подняла голову, готовясь посмеяться над собственной неуклюжестью, но улыбка замерла у неё на губах. Дэвид был совсем близко, он смотрел ей в глаза, и на его лице, склонённом к ней, читались волнение, испуг и ещё что-то непонятное, что заставило её замереть в его руках. Она ощущала на щеке его дыхание, чувствовала силу его рук, напряжённые мышцы под тонкой тканью там, где её пальцы сжимали рукав рубашки… Она не могла больше думать. Весь мир вокруг словно замер, остались лишь они двое, здесь и сейчас. Дэвид тоже не двигался, словно загипнотизированный её взглядом.  
Очень медленно, словно во сне, Мишель подняла голову и коснулась губами его губ.  
В первый миг Дэвид замер, не отвечая на поцелуй, и Мишель почти успела испугаться своему безрассудному поступку, но вот его губы дрогнули, приоткрываясь, а руки сжались крепче — больше не поддерживая, но прижимая тело девушки к себе. Теперь уже он сам целовал её, перехватив инициативу — умело и настойчиво. Мишель таяла в его объятиях, она никогда ещё настолько не теряла голову от простого поцелуя. Ей казалось, что если она сейчас отпустит Дэвида, то умрёт на месте. Его вкус и запах пробудили в ней нечто первобытное, не поддающееся контролю; она не могла остановиться, не могла связно думать, лишь крепче прижималась к мужчине, ощущая, как внизу живота поднимается томительная волна возбуждения.  
Она застонала, когда Дэвид просунул язык ей в рот, и внезапно этот тихий звук отрезвил их обоих. Дэвид отшатнулся от неё, тяжело дыша, на его лице появилось выражение растерянности и ужаса. Он медленно сжал руки в кулаки, словно собираясь ударить кого-то.  
— Дэвид, — хрипло сказала Мишель, чувствуя, что произошло что-то неправильное. — Дэвид, я…  
— Нет, — выдохнул он.  
— Послушай, я должна…  
— Нет! — он резко отвернулся. Когда несколько секунд спустя он снова повернулся к девушке, его лицо уже ничего не выражало. Но Мишель видела, как подрагивают от напряжения его плечи. — Садись в машину. И не смей ничего говорить.  
Прикусив язык, Мишель молча повиновалась. У неё дрожали руки, в горле рос колючий сухой комок. В эту минуту ей как никогда хотелось рассказать Дэвиду, что между ней и Стивом ничего нет, что она свободна — но она помнила о своём обещании. И молчала.

Дэвид вёл автомобиль почти вслепую, не разбирая дороги. Он никогда ещё не испытывал такого отвращения к самому себе. Что он наделал? У него, верно, совсем мозги отказали, когда он стоял там и целовал чужую женщину. Женщину своего брата. Как он мог поступить так со Стивом? Как он теперь посмотрит ему в глаза? Впервые в жизни младшему улыбнулось счастье встретить хорошенькую девушку, а он, Дэвид, не удержался и как последний подонок влез между ними, походя отобрав у брата самое дорогое. Нет, не отобрав, тут же поправился он. Стив не должен ничего узнать. Уж лучше скрыть от него произошедшее, чем поссорить с невестой и потерять его доверие самому.  
Стив. Господи, Стив. Дэвид всегда старался заботиться о младшем брате, всегда желал ему счастья. И сам же чуть всё не разрушил, едва только речь зашла о женщине. Он мог бы оправдаться тем, что Мишель первая поцеловала его, но на самом деле это не имело значения. Потому что ещё в магазине миссис Барнетт, когда она вышла и остановилась перед ним, волнуясь так, словно во всём мире лишь его мнение имело для неё значение, он забыл, что Мишель — девушка Стива. Он вообще забыл о брате. Он думал только о красивой молодой женщине, которую видел перед собой. И позже, целуя её, он знал только одно: он хочет, чтобы эта женщина принадлежала ему. Навсегда.  
Он так резко вывернул руль на повороте, что машину занесло. Сидящая рядом Мишель испуганно охнула, и Дэвид, придя в себя, сбавил скорость. Не хватало ему ещё угробить их обоих.  
Какое счастье, что завтра они уезжают. Он с трудом представлял, как сможет вынести ещё полтора дня в одном доме с Мишель и с ни о чём не подозревающим братом. Но в первую очередь — с Мишель, потому что даже сейчас, терзаясь угрызениями совести, он каждой клеточкой тела ощущал её присутствие совсем рядом, в нескольких дюймах. Её близость и вместе с тем недоступность мучили сильнее всего, и он ржавого гвоздя бы не поставил на то, что со временем это пройдёт. Скорее уж наоборот.  
Дэвид неаккуратно притормозил возле гаража, едва не снеся по дороге мамину клумбу с лилиями. Мишель, всю дорогу молча сидевшая на пассажирском сиденье, отстегнула ремень и потянулась к ручке двери, но Дэвид схватил её за руку, не давая выйти.  
— Стив ничего не должен знать, — раздельно произнёс он, глядя ей в глаза. — Ты поняла?  
— Д-да, — выдавила Мишель, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не отпрянуть от него. Заметив это, Дэвид отпустил её руку, и девушка, путаясь в юбке, выскочила из автомобиля и почти бегом помчалась к дому. Дэвид смотрел ей вслед, пока она не скрылась за дверью, а затем закрыл глаза и бессильно уронил руки на колени.  
Как же они всё запутали…

 

Влетев в свою комнату, Мишель швырнула на пол пакет, упала с размаху на кровать и разревелась. Ну почему всё закончилось так глупо, так неловко! Она же знала, что флирт с Дэвидом ничем хорошим не закончится. Знала, и всё равно поддалась порыву, позволила себе забыть, что этот мужчина недоступен для неё. В тот момент она не думала ни о чём, кроме того, что скорее умрёт, чем остановится.  
Она не жалела о поцелуе, нет. Он стоил целого моря слёз, а не каких-то нескольких жалких капель, но почему же он случился так не вовремя? Если бы она не оступилась и не оказалась в объятиях Дэвида, всё могло бы быть иначе. Стив рано или поздно рассказал бы родным правду, и она нашла бы способ встретиться с Дэвидом ещё раз, и вот тогда… Но чего теперь мечтать? Теперь Дэвид наверняка считает её ветреной особой, без зазрения совести вешающейся на шею брату своего жениха. В хорошенькую же историю она попала! Мишель тоскливо уткнулась в подушку, представив себе, с каким презрением теперь будет смотреть на неё Дэвид. А ведь сам он был совсем не против, уж в этом-то она была уверена. Она прекрасно помнила, как обнимали её его руки, и как его язык проникал в её рот… Пусть только попробует строить из себя оскорблённую невинность, она не постесняется напомнить, с каким энтузиазмом он откликнулся на её поцелуй.  
Только вот встречаться с ним ей сейчас совсем не хотелось. И, кажется, не захочется никогда. Мишель свернулась на кровати клубочком, обхватив руками подушку. Скорее бы пришёл Стив…

 

Выждав некоторое время — достаточное, по его мнению, чтобы не столкнуться с Мишель в холле, — Дэвид запер машину и не торопясь направился к дому. Он ещё не определился, как себя с ней вести. Но внизу девушки не было — наверное, она поднялась в свою комнату. Испытывая виноватое облегчение, Дэвид прошёл в гостиную. Сидевшая на диване Лилиана помахала ему рукой. На большее она была не способна, так как оживлённо разговаривала по телефону, одновременно листая лежащий на коленях толстый цветной каталог.  
— Я уверена, что мы сможем договориться, — ворковала она в трубку. — Да, мне принципиально важно, чтобы это были креветки, а не курица. Я обращаюсь к вам именно потому, что вы профессионалы и можете справиться со сложной ситуацией. Все знают, что лучше вас этого не сделает никто. К полудню? Ох, как это будет неудобно… Но если вы обещаете, что привезёте их в полдень и ни минутой позже, я подожду. Ну что вы, это я вам благодарна. Всего наилучшего. Ты представляешь, — возмущённо обратилась она к сыну, — они переморозили тарталетки с креветками и пытались заменить их на курицу! Если бы я хотела курицу, стала бы я обращаться в «Месье Жанно», с их-то ценами? Просто возмутительно!  
— Но ты же уговорила их исправиться?  
— Да, — с достоинством согласилась Лилиана, — но я не должна была никого уговаривать. А теперь скажи, где Стивен? Мишель вернулась несколько минут назад и сразу убежала к себе. Я видела её только мельком, но девочка показалась мне расстроенной. Ты случайно не знаешь, что у них случилось?  
И внезапно до Дэвида дошло, что даже если они солгут, что Стив задержался в городе, это не поможет: уйма людей видели их вдвоём с Мишель, и когда это всплывёт наружу, мама будет очень… удивлена.  
— Откровенно говоря, — начал он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно, — Стиву ещё утром позвонили с работы и попросили срочно приехать. Так что Мишель по магазинам водил я.  
— Ох! — Лилиана была шокирована. — Так он бросил её одну, в чужом городе? Неудивительно, что бедная девочка так расстроилась! Дэвид, объясни — как он мог до такого опуститься? Сперва забыл сказать ей про платье… господи боже, платье! — она с надеждой воззрилась на сына. — Ты ведь проследил, чтобы она его купила?  
Будь оно проклято, это чёртово платье! Если бы мама не проявила вчера такую активность, они с Мишель никуда бы сегодня не поехали, и не было бы этого несчастного поцелуя, перечеркнувшего их едва начавшиеся дружеские отношения. Вот кто во всём виноват — мама, решил Дэвид, глядя на дорогую родительницу с нехорошей заинтересованностью. И Стив. Стив по определению во всём виноват. И главное, чем он отличается от матушки — с него можно будет спросить. Вот Дэвид вечером и спросит. По полной программе.  
— С Мишель всё в порядке, — заверил он. — Она просто огорчилась, что не могла сразу посоветоваться со Стивом и спросить его мнения.  
И матушка с него теперь тоже спросит. Вот так. Кто бы ещё спросил с матушки…

 

Мишель малодушно решила не выходить из комнаты до приезда Стива, и когда Лилиана постучала в дверь, чтобы позвать её на ланч, соврала, что у неё болит голова. Она даже была готова напустить на себя измождённый вид, чтобы убедить маму Стива в плохом самочувствии, но, к её удивлению, та не стала настаивать и лишь предложила аспирин. Мишель ответила, что уже приняла таблетку, и Лилиана ушла, посоветовав хорошенько отдохнуть. Интересно, как Дэвид объяснил ей их совместное возвращение? Мишель достала из сумки «Дневник Бриджит Джонс», устроилась на диване поудобнее и погрузилась в чтение.  
Она как раз дошла до момента, где храбрая блондинка Бриджит скатывается по пожарному шесту, когда дверь без стука открылась, и на пороге появился Стив — слегка усталый, но просто-таки лучащийся счастьем. Не замечая хмурого вида девушки, он плюхнулся рядом с ней на кровать и чмокнул в щёку.  
— Как дела у моей любимой женщины?  
— А как ты думаешь? — Мишель всё ещё была настроена воинственно и не собиралась позволять Стиву избежать ответственности за его поступок. — Ты бросил меня на съедение волкам!  
— Почему ты говоришь о нём во множественном числе? — пошутил юноша, но быстро понял, что это не просто шутка. — Всё было так плохо? Что он сделал?  
— Ничего, — буркнула Мишель, не собираясь рассказывать в подробностях, что произошло. Да к тому же, это не Дэвид, а она сама во всём виновата.  
— Он разозлился, что пришлось везти тебя в магазин? Мишель, прости меня. Я безответственный дурак, я знаю. Ты очень злишься?  
Ну разве могла она сердиться на него — такого милого, виновато глядящего из-под растрёпанной чёлки? Мишель со вздохом отложила книжку.  
— Я не злюсь, Стив. Ты тут ни при чём. Мы просто… немного не поняли друг друга.  
— Точно? — Стив резко повеселел. — Тогда не страшно, помиритесь. Я пойду, ладно? Мама хотела о чём-то поговорить, когда я её внизу встретил.  
И внезапно в голову Мишель закралось подозрение: что, если Стив знает, какое впечатление производит его покаянный вид, и пользуется этим намеренно, чтобы избежать неприятностей?  
Но было уже поздно возмущаться, и она лишь помахала ему вслед. 

 

Мама устроила Стиву нешуточную головомойку — Дэвид безошибочно определил это по обманчиво ласковым ноткам её голоса, доносившегося из кухни. Вмешиваться было чревато, и он даже начал проникаться долей сочувствия к брату, несмотря на то, что сам до сих пор злился на него. Но Стив — это Стив, он всегда сперва делает, а потом думает о последствиях, давно пора привыкнуть и воспринимать его как стихийное бедствие, не поддающееся перевоспитанию. Дэвид взял из стоящей на журнальном столике вазы зелёное яблоко и рассеянно вгрызся в него. Он и сам хорош — нарычал на Мишель, девушка с тех пор, как они приехали, даже не выходила из своей комнаты. Наверное, думает, что он будет злиться на неё…  
Виноватый голос Стива, пытавшегося что-то бурчать в своё оправдание, уверенно заглушался возмущённой речью Лилиан. Дэвид откусил ещё кусок яблока и неторопливо направился к двери в кухню. Неважно, кто виноват, брата надо выручать. Это Дэвид твёрдо знал ещё с детства, когда им обоим доставалось от родителей за проказы. Потом, когда всё утихнет, можно будет надрать паршивцу уши или отвесить подзатыльник, но перед родителями он старший и, значит, обязан не дать братишку в обиду.  
Он ухитрился просунуть голову в дверь как раз в тот момент, когда Лилиана закончила очередную тираду и набирала воздуха для продолжения.  
— Прости, мама, — не дал ей начать Дэвид, призвав на помощь самую обаятельную из своих улыбок, отработанную за долгие годы детских шалостей, — ты разрешишь мне забрать Стива на пару минут? Нам надо кое-что обсудить.  
Стив, как не без удовольствия отметил он, имел пристыженный вид и даже не пытался оправдываться, явно чувствуя свою вину. Пользуясь тем, что мама не ответила «нет», Дэвид поманил братца, и тот пошёл к нему послушно, как агнец на заклание.  
— Свободен, — произнёс Дэвид, как только за ними закрылась дверь. — Иди и больше не греши.  
Судя по изумлённому лицу Стива, тот ожидал, что брат собирается прочитать ему нотацию, не уступающую маминой.  
— Что это ты такой добрый?  
— Не нравится — можешь вернуться.  
В глаза Стива мелькнул ужас.  
— Нет уж, спасибо. То есть... — он смущённо почесал затылок, — я хочу сказать, правда, спасибо. Мама меня чуть живьём не съела.  
— И было за что.  
— Только ты не начинай! — взмолился Стив. — Я сделал глупость, я понял! Я уже извинился перед Мишель, и она меня, между прочим, простила.  
При упоминании о Мишель взгляд Дэвида непроизвольно метнулся в сторону, но Стив не заметил этого.  
— Главное, что Мишель простила, — с преувеличенной бодростью заверил он, хлопая Стива по плечу. — А мама успокоится.  
Но младший брат нисколько не повеселел.  
— Приехал домой, называется, — с горечью сказал он. — Так и знал, что всё кончится скандалом.  
На взгляд Дэвида, на скандал произошедшее не походило — так, лёгкая воспитательная работа, проведённая мамой с сыном-оболтусом. Но Стив всегда был склонен преувеличивать масштабы проблем.  
— Брось. Просто мама до сих пор видит в тебе безответственного мальчишку, каким ты был раньше. Тебе стоит почаще приезжать, чтобы она поняла, что ты изменился.  
— Ты помнишь, во что выливаются эти приезды? — Стив вскочил и нервно заходил по комнате. — Я вот помню. «Стив, мы пригласили на обед Синтию — вы с ней вместе учились в школе, она до сих пор помнит, как ты носил её сумку». «Стив, к миссис Альби приехала внучка, ты покажешь ей город?» Я теперь знаю, что чувствует заяц в стае волков. Красивых, одиноких, незамужних… волков.  
От смеха Дэвид едва не подавился яблоком.  
— Бедный зайчик! Плейбоевский, — не удержавшись, добавил он. — Но теперь у тебя есть Мишель, которая защитит тебя от волчьей стаи.  
— Мишель — это да-а… — мечтательно протянул Стив, прислоняясь к камину и рассеянно трогая стоящие сверху фарфоровые безделушки. — Мишель — прекрасная женщина. Не знаю, что бы я без неё делал.  
«А я чуть было не…» — Дэвид ощутил острый укол совести. И тотчас пообещал себе: он сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы между Стивом и Мишель ничего не встало. Даже если ради этого ему придётся наступить на горло собственным желаниям.

 

К ужину Мишель более-менее пришла в себя, да и симулировать головную боль, от которой не спасают даже анальгетики, было бы глупо. Она надеялась, что в присутствии Стива Дэвид хотя бы воздержится от колких упрёков, но странное дело — тот, кто всего несколько часов назад смотрел на неё с яростью, теперь и вида не подавал, что между ними что-то произошло. Он помогал Лилиане накрывать на стол, перебрасывался шутками с братом, и самое удивительное — Стив отвечал тем же, а не искал поводов для ссоры. Мишель заподозрила, что за время своего добровольного затворничества что-то пропустила.  
Лилиана тотчас засуетилась вокруг неё, расспрашивая о самочувствии. Мишель вежливо заверила хозяйку, что чувствует себя прекрасно, а взгляд её то и дело возвращался к Дэвиду. Она и сама не знала, чего ждёт от него. Неловкости? Сожаления? Но он упорно не обращал на неё внимания, даже слишком упорно.  
Что-то висело в воздухе между ними, невысказанное напряжение, никем, кроме них, не замеченное и оттого ещё более острое. Как бы ни желал Дэвид показать, что ничего не случилось, он не мог не замечать этого, Мишель была уверена.  
— Хочешь, погуляем вечером? — шепнул ей Стив, садясь рядом. — Развеешься, а то у тебя вид такой…  
— Усталый? — язвительно поинтересовалась Мишель. — Морщины, синяки под глазами?  
— Да нет! Напряжённый. Как будто тебе на стул кнопку подложили.  
Мишель ткнула его локтем в бок.  
— Дети, дети! — Лилиана хлопнула в ладоши. — Не ссорьтесь.  
Мишель со Стивом тут же заулыбались, показывая, что нет-нет, они вовсе не ссорятся. Ни в коем случае.  
— Мне так хочется, чтобы всё было спокойно, — продолжала хозяйка дома, — чтобы никто не ругался, и все были довольны. Я помню юбилей своей мамы, когда ей исполнилось пятьдесят лет — это был необыкновенный праздник. Только она умела всё устроить так идеально. Цветы, гости, угощение — и мы с Мартином объявили тогда о своей помолвке, помнишь, дорогой?  
— Конечно, — Мартин ласково поцеловал жене руку.  
Стив замер, не донеся вилку до рта.  
— Ой, — тихо сказал он. — У меня дурное предчувствие…  
— И я подумала, — взгляд Лилианы лучился восторгом от собственной великолепной идеи, — я подумала, если вы уже назначили дату свадьбы, может быть, мы объявим о помолвке? Это будет чудесно!  
— Вообще-то, мы… — одновременно начали Стив и Мишель и так же одновременно замолчали. Восторг во взгляде Лилианы сменился недоумением.  
Мишель в панике обернулась к Стиву, но молодой человек выглядел ещё более растерянным, чем она сама.  
— Понимаешь, мама… Мы…  
— Мы ещё не определились, — быстро сказала девушка, не давая красноречию Стива загнать их в угол. — Брак — это такое… такое ответственное дело. Мы хотим сперва хорошенько всё обдумать.  
«Поганец», — тут же решил Дэвид, догадавшись, что легкомысленный брат, несмотря на хвалебные оды в адрес Мишель, не торопится связать себя узами брака. А невеста его ещё и выгораживает. Надо будет непременно потолковать с ним по душам.  
— Понимаю, — Лилиана постаралась скрыть разочарование, но её глаза погрустнели. Стив опустил взгляд, ему явно было стыдно за свой обман, да и Мишель теперь чувствовала себя неловко. — Ну, ничего, это будет отдельный праздник.  
«Никакого праздника не будет, — хотелось сказать девушке. — Вы что, не видите, что мы вовсе не влюблены? Не замечаете, что ваш сын смотрит на меня как на сестру, а не как на любовницу?» Но она промолчала. Не её это дело — влезать в чужие семейные отношения. Только вот было до боли жаль Стива, который никогда не сможет познакомить родителей со своим любимым человеком — не стыдясь и не ощущая вины, а искренне радуясь.  
— Эй, ты что загрустила? — Стив тихонько сжал её руку. Мишель постаралась улыбнуться. Какой же он хороший, и как же она его любит. Пусть она и была единственным ребенком в семье, но рядом со Стивом ей казалось, что у неё есть брат.  
А Дэвид, увидев набежавшую на лицо Мишель тень, ещё больше укрепился в намерении серьёзно поговорить с младшим.

 

Остаток ужина прошёл мирно, без всяких неожиданностей. Лилиана снова и снова напоминала всем про порядок завтрашнего торжества, беспокоясь о мелких, но важных деталях; мужчины, успевшие выучить всё это наизусть, послушно кивали. Мишель из женской солидарности кивала с удвоенным энтузиазмом.  
Про помолвку больше никто не вспоминал, а Дэвид… ей казалось, что Дэвид смотрит на неё гораздо доброжелательнее, чем раньше. Мишель то и дело ловила на себе его тёплый, успокаивающий взгляд. Наверное, он понял, что в произошедшем не было её вины. И Мишель позволила себе помечтать о том, что завтра они снова будут стоять рядом и разговаривать как друзья.  
После десерта она снова поднялась в их со Стивом комнату — надо было достать её новое прекрасное платье из упаковки и аккуратно повесить, чтобы не осталось складок, и подобрать тени и помаду, чтобы утром не перерывать косметичку в последний момент. А ещё Мишель ужасно хотелось поболтать по телефону с кем-нибудь из подруг. Столько всего произошло, и хотя Мишель понимала, что рассказывать об их со Стивом афере сейчас рискованно, излить кому-нибудь душевное волнение ей было просто необходимо. Она даже знала кому. И пусть Кэрри болтлива не в меру, но она не знакома с семьёй Стива и не сможет их выдать. Зато она всегда выслушает и даст хороший совет, как и положено лучшей подруге.  
Уже поднимаясь по лестнице, Мишель услышала, как Дэвид просит Стива ненадолго задержаться, чтобы поговорить, и на миг у неё в груди что-то дрогнуло — неужели он решил обо всём рассказать? Но она тут же успокоила себя: нет, Дэвид не станет. Он не захочет ссорить брата с невестой накануне свадьбы из-за того, что невеста нравится ему самому.  
И понимать это почему-то было очень грустно.

 

Стив делал честные глаза и притворялся, что не понимает, о чём ему говорят. Да, конечно, он очень любит и уважает Мишель; да, конечно, они очень ответственно относятся к своему будущему; да, конечно, они думают о свадьбе, и очень серьёзно думают, поэтому сперва надо решить все вопросы, касающиеся совместной жизни, построить планы на будущее, и вот тогда уже…  
Когда он наконец сбежал, у Дэвида осталось чёткое ощущение, что ему вешали лапшу на уши, но в чём именно состояла эта лапша, он не мог понять, хоть убейте. Со Стивом всегда было так.  
Немного поколебавшись, он решил поговорить и с Мишель тоже. Им предстояло ещё целый день провести вместе, гораздо лучше будет, если они спокойно поговорят и согласятся, что небольшое недоразумение не должно омрачить праздник.  
Поднимаясь по лестнице, Дэвид мысленно прикидывал, с чего начать разговор. Лишь бы только Мишель поняла, что он не собирается вбивать клин между ней и Стивом. В конце концов, они оба любят этого оболтуса и хотят, чтобы он был счастлив. Ради него они смогут вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло.  
Преисполненный благих намерений, он уже поднял было руку, чтобы постучаться в спальню Мишель, но не успел — из-за двери донёсся приглушённый голос. В первый миг Дэвид не понял, с кем разговаривает Мишель, если Стив остался внизу, а когда сообразил, что разговор на самом деле телефонный, первым его порывом было уйти, чтобы нечаянно не подслушать чужие секреты. Но прозвучавшее чужое имя приковало его внимание.  
— Конечно, Грег обо всём знает, — говорила тем временем Мишель. — И не ревнует. Он же понимает, что это чистой воды фарс. Серьёзно, я и Стив? Смешно же! Ой, Кэрри, но ты бы видела, какая из меня получилась примерная невеста! Сама собой любуюсь. А что Стив? Стив тут такое отчебучил, я тебе потом расскажу. Ведёт себя как влюблённый мальчишка. Да, да, он такой и есть, но мне не до смеха. Нет, потом. Когда вернусь, приду к тебе в гости и всё расскажу. Обещаю.  
Дэвид так и замер с поднятой рукой. Затем медленно развернулся и пошёл обратно.

 

Утром тихий и спокойный дом превратился в бедлам. Перед воротами сигналил грузовик, который не мог заехать внутрь из-за перегородившей ему дорогу машины флориста. Самого флориста никто не мог найти. Шатёр во дворе поставили не той стороной, а когда начали переставлять, погнули алюминиевый каркас, и теперь трое рабочих спорили, как его лучше выпрямить. Гостиная была завалена цветами, которыми планировалось украсить веранду.  
Лилиана металась среди этого хаоса, не выпуская из рук телефон, раздавала команды и указания, и выглядела совершенно счастливой. Муж и сыновья уже поздравили её, Мишель тоже обняла и пожелала всего самого лучшего, и на этом вся семья единодушно решила, что дальше именинница справится без них. Мартин отправился в библиотеку, и как-то так получилось, что Дэвид и Мишель со Стивом остались одни в небольшой гостиной, до которой Лилиан со своей армией ещё не добралась.  
— У вас есть настольные игры? — спросила Мишель. — Или карты? Я бы с удовольствием поиграла.  
— Ты, наверное, замечательно играешь в покер, — заметил Дэвид, внимательно разглядывая висящую на стене картину, где неслось куда-то по предгорьям стадо мустангов.  
— Да нет, не очень.  
— Странно. Уверен, тебе блестяще удаётся обманывать партнёров.  
Мишель замерла. Что-то в его голосе было не так. Вчера он разговаривал с ней совершенно иначе.  
— Откровенно говоря, — как можно более спокойно сказала она, — мне никогда это не удавалось.  
— Браво, — Дэвид сделал вид, что аплодирует. — Если бы я не знал, что это ложь, непременно купился бы. У тебя настоящий талант.  
Стив шагнул вперёд. Мишель мигом вцепилась в него, с ужасом представляя, что будет, если братья подерутся в день юбилея собственной матери.  
— Будь любезен, объясни свои слова, — напряжённо потребовал он. — Потому что мне сейчас очень хочется дать тебе в морду.  
— Стив!  
— Мишель, если ты не заметила, я пока ограничился словами.  
— Мишель, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я объяснил? Думаю, это будет не в твоих интересах.  
— Хватит! — не выдержала Мишель. — Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, так говори! Не надо только строить из себя поборника правды среди грязных лжецов!  
— Какая храбрая, — издевательски протянул Дэвид. Мишель почувствовала, как рука Стива напряглась, и вцепилась в него сильнее — даже сейчас она не хотела, чтобы началась драка, а Стив явно горел желанием разукрасить брату лицо. — Прямо воплощённая невинность. А имя Грег тебе случайно ни о чём не говорит?  
Мишель испуганно приоткрыла рот, но не смогла сказать ни слова. «Откуда он знает? — паника ожгла её огнём. — Что он знает? Я же никому здесь не сказала! Неужели…»  
— Говорит, — с горечью сам себе ответил Дэвид. — Знаешь, Мишель, я ведь правда думал, что вы со Стивом хорошая пара.  
И, не глядя больше на неё, вышел из гостиной.  
Когда он исчез, побледневший Стив дёрнул Мишель за руку, разворачивая к себе.  
— Откуда он узнал? — прошипел он. — Я же просил!  
— Я не говорила, — испуганно прошептала Мишель, оглядываясь, не слышит ли их кто. — Клянусь, Стив, я ничего не говорила! Даже не намекала. Я не знаю, откуда он узнал!  
Ох, она-то, конечно, подозревала. Ведь не далее чем вчера она разговаривала по телефону с Кэрри и, как ни досадно теперь об этом вспоминать, даже не понижала голос. Не могло же быть такого, чтобы Дэвид подслушивал? Но если так, это ему должно быть стыдно!  
О том, чтобы признаться Стиву, не могло быть и речи. Мишель знала, что поступает как трусиха, но рассказать о своём проступке было выше её сил. Оставалось только надеяться, что Дэвид не расскажет об этом сам… ну а если и расскажет, то пусть уж лучше буря разразится над её головой потом, а не сейчас.  
— Господи, — Стив отпустил её и закрыл ладонью лицо, — что же теперь будет! А если он скажет маме? Хороший праздник мы ей устроим…  
— Он не захочет её огорчать. Может быть, он даже не знает. Может быть, это только предположение, — она осторожно положила свои ладони поверх его. — Стив, не паникуй. Даже если Дэвид всё знает, он тоже не дурак, чтобы портить день рождения вашей маме. В худшем случае, он подождёт до завтра, а завтра мы уедем.  
— Большое утешение.  
Мишель сочувствовала ему, но ничем не могла помочь.  
— Может быть, так даже лучше? — рискнула предположить она. — Ты всё равно не сможешь скрывать это вечно. Не думаешь, что пора уже рассказать родителям, что ты гей?  
Стив тяжело вздохнул.  
— Я хотел рассказать. Правда, хотел, — он поймал сомневающийся взгляд Мишель. — Но я думал сам выбрать, когда и как. Чтобы не было скандала.  
И что ей было на это сказать? Что он слишком долго выбирал? Мишель вздохнула и обняла его.  
— Не переживай, — прошептала она, прижавшись губами к его уху. — Мы всё уладим. Они твоя семья и они тебя любят. Всё будет хорошо.  
К сожалению, она не могла сказать то же себе самой.

 

Когда столы наконец были вынесены в сад, закуски расставлены, а машины первых гостей начали появляться на подъездной дорожке, Мишель поднялась в их со Стивом комнату, чтобы переодеться и накраситься. Но вместо того, чтобы предвкушать собственное превращение из симпатичной гусеницы в прекрасную бабочку, она чувствовала только усталость. Всё теперь было ей не в радость — и новое платье, и предпраздничная суета, и даже сама атмосфера торжества сделалась тягостной, словно предстояло отбывать неприятную повинность. Натянув платье, Мишель без энтузиазма глядела на себя в зеркало. Хорошенькая. И наряд ей идёт, и макияж удался — почему же в голове упрямо крутится мысль, что это всё зря?  
«Ты очень красивая».  
А она-то ещё радовалась, что Дэвид снова относится к ней по-дружески. Стоило ему узнать о Греге — и как будто подменили. И почему-то у девушки осталось впечатление, что вину за это Дэвид возлагал не на Стива, а на неё, Мишель, лично. Как будто это она виновата, что его младший брат обманул семью, подсунув им фальшивую невесту.  
Чтоб она ещё хоть раз согласилась участвовать в подобной авантюре!  
Стив тоже нервничал. Как ни убеждала его Мишель, что Дэвид не станет ни о чём рассказывать родителям хотя бы до окончания торжества, все её слова пропадали впустую. Поняв, что ещё немного — и Стив попросту сбежит, девушка сменила тон на командный и буквально вытащила его в сад. Там на них тут же набросилась Лилиана, рассыпалась в похвалах чудесному платью Мишель, ещё раз упрекнула сына за то, что не участвовал в его покупке, Стив каялся и представлял Мишель каким-то дальним родственникам, и постепенно тревога о возможном скандале отошла на второй план. Тем более, что Дэвида поблизости не было видно. Мишель висела у Стива на локте, ела тарталетки с креветками — они были восхитительными, улыбалась новым знакомым и честно пыталась запомнить имена хотя бы половины из них.  
— Ты меня уже с ней знакомил, — прошептала она Стиву, мило поболтав с пожилой дамой в розовом платье. — Её звали Мэри, я точно помню, а вовсе не Джудит.  
— Это была её сестра.  
— Слава богу, а то я подумала, что ты меня проверяешь.  
— Ещё немного, — пообещал Стив, одновременно кому-то улыбаясь. — Когда начнётся музыка, сбежим подальше в сад и спрячемся в беседке. Мы жених и невеста, нам можно. Принести тебе выпить?  
— Да! А танцы будут?  
— Конечно, будут. Одну минуту, милая, — громко сказал он, — я сейчас.  
Мэри — или Джудит? — одобрительно подмигнула Мишель.  
— Он хороший мальчик, наш Стивен, правда?  
— О да, — согласилась Мишель. — Самый лучший.  
Дэвида по-прежнему не было, и она поймала себя на том, что то и дело оглядывается по сторонам, ища глазами высокую фигуру. И рассердилась. Если он решил опоздать на праздник собственной матери — какое ей дело? Её это совершенно не волнует.

 

Последнее, чего хотелось Дэвиду — это раскланиваться с гостями на глазах у Стива с Мишель, делая вид, что они все — одна большая дружная семья. От вынужденного лицемерия его заранее тошнило. К счастью, всегда находилась работа, которой можно было занять время, поэтому он заперся у себя у комнате, достал ноутбук и загрузил договора с поставщиками материалов. Договора могли подождать до понедельника, но послужили хорошим оправданием. За работой Дэвид просидел ровно до тех пор, пока его опоздание из простительного не начало превращаться в откровенно хамское. Он не знал, что будет делать, когда встретится лицом к лицу со Стивом и Мишель. Пусть братишка был балбесом, пусть проявлял эгоизм и безответственность, но он не заслужил того, чтобы невеста наставляла ему рога. А про Мишель Дэвиду и вовсе думать не хотелось. Он, дурак, переживал из-за того поцелуя, а она на самом деле крутила за спиной у Стива шашни с другим мужчиной. И ещё говорила, что тот не ревнует. Как будто это Стив был её романом на стороне.  
Потом, уже в саду, то и дело натыкаясь взглядом на Стива с Мишель — весёлых, красивых, выглядящих идеальной молодой парой, — он мучительно размышлял, имеет ли право скрывать от Стива измену его невесты, и ещё больше ненавидел себя, когда вспоминал, что своё собственное влечение к Мишель, взаимное, как ему тогда казалось, он не задумываясь утаил, и это было самым настоящим лицемерием с его стороны. Но какой-то подлый внутренний голос нашёптывал ему, что поцелуй — пустяк, а Стив не заслуживает двойного предательства — не только невесты, но и брата, и Дэвид, как ни старался, не мог заглушить этот голос.  
Он решил поговорить со Стивом наедине, по-мужски, но Мишель не отходила от своего жениха ни на шаг, а просить её удалиться Дэвид не мог. Она наверняка догадалась бы, о чём он хочет рассказать Стиву, и нашла бы способ помешать. Может быть, даже устроила бы скандал, а портить матери праздник не хотелось. Поэтому Дэвид пил шампанское, поддерживал бессмысленные разговоры со знакомыми и изо всех сил старался не думать о том, как чудесно выглядят обнажённые плечи Мишель, и как легко, наверное, было бы скинуть с них бретельки от платья — одним движением пальцев…  
Удача улыбнулась ему лишь спустя несколько часов, когда на сад опустились сумерки, вдоль дорожек зажглись фонари, музыканты заиграли вальс, и мать с отцом первыми закружились в танце. Конечно же, Мишель сперва танцевала со Стивом, но Дэвид видел, какими взглядами провожали девушку некоторые из гостей — нет, ему вовсе не хотелось набить им морды, с чего бы? — и рассчитывал, что кто-нибудь из них пригласит её на танец в самое ближайшее время. Так оно и вышло. Дождавшись, пока седой мужчина, которого Дэвид видел впервые, уведёт Мишель в круг танцующих пар, он подошёл к Стиву и тронул того за плечо.  
— Надо поговорить.  
Стив вздрогнул, оборачиваясь, и на миг Дэвиду показалось, что младший брат испуган. Но если это было и так, тот быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Обязательно сейчас?  
— Да, потому что завтра утром ты уедешь.  
Дэвид не мог понять, почему Стив смотрит на него с такой неприязнью. Неужели потому что сам подозревает невесту в измене, но не хочет себе в этом признаваться, а Дэвид собирается ткнуть его носом в правду?  
— Послушай, насчёт того, что я сказал утром…  
— Я не вижу, каким образом это тебя касается, — перебил его Стив.  
— Таким, что я твой брат. И мне небезразлична твоя судьба.  
Получилось как-то глупо и пафосно, и, похоже, Стив тоже это почувствовал, потому что ядовито усмехнулся:  
— Судьба моя небезразлична? Наш святой Дэвид беспокоится о заблудших овцах. Прекрасный, заботливый старший брат.  
— Стив, я не об этом.  
— А я как раз об этом. Ты так беспокоишься, что готов устроить разборки при всех? Испортить маме праздник? Нет? Тогда держи свою заботу при себе, потому что завтра, как ты правильно сказал, я уеду, и тебе не придётся больше жалеть, что в вашей семье завелась чёрная… — внезапно он замолчал. Дэвид проследил за его взглядом и увидел направляющуюся к ним Кэтрин. Он беззвучно чертыхнулся.  
— Здравствуй, Дэвид, — привстав на цыпочки, Кэтрин поцеловала его в щёку. Её рука задержалась на его плече немного дольше, чем требовалось для опоры. — Чудесный вечер, правда? Лилиана очень красивая, даже не верится, что у неё уже взрослые сыновья. Здравствуй, Стив, — младшему брату достался менее нежный поцелуй. — Ты давно не приезжал.  
— Повода не было, — как ни в чём не бывало откликнулся тот. — Ты всё такая же хорошенькая. Много сердец успела разбить?  
Кэтрин бросила на Дэвида выразительный взгляд из-под густых чёрных ресниц.  
— Я не люблю разбивать сердца. Не очень-то весёлое занятие.  
На ней было обтягивающее платье с длинным разрезом вдоль бедра, который, наверное, производил сногсшибательное впечатление на всех мужчин от пятнадцати до восьмидесяти лет, но высокий воротничок и закрытые плечи придавали Кэтрин сдержанный, почти скромный вид. Несколько лет назад Дэвид голову бы потерял от этого сочетания. Сейчас ему хотелось лишь одного — чтобы Кэтрин ушла и дала им со Стивом поговорить спокойно.  
— Очень благородно с твоей стороны.  
— Только не говори, что он и тебе мораль читал, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — За недостаточно добродетельный образ жизни.  
— Не помню, чтобы ему нравились добродетельные, — Кэтрин отпила шампанского. — Впрочем, его девушка выглядела скромницей. Как знать, может, именно этого мне не хватало? Способности невинно прятать глазки?  
— Девушка? — удивился Стив. — У тебя есть девушка? Почему я не знаю? Нет, ладно я, почему мама не знает? Она бы непременно сказала.  
Дэвид стиснул зубы.  
— Потому что у меня нет девушки. Кэтрин, вероятно, имеет в виду Мишель. Мы встретились, когда ездили за её платьем.  
— А! — Стив заулыбался. — А я-то думал. Мишель — моя невеста, мы с ней вместе приехали. Дэвид её развлекал, пока меня не было.  
По взгляду Кэтрин Дэвид понял, что она без труда догадалась, почему он скрыл от неё истинное положение дел.  
— Надо же, — улыбнулась она, — как ты доверяешь своей невесте.  
— Мишель я доверяю абсолютно, ничего странного в этом нет. К тому же, она ведь была с Дэвидом. Он у нас такой правильный, что никогда бы себе не позволил ничего лишнего, верно, Дэвид?  
Дэвид почувствовал, как кровь приливает к лицу. Тон Стива был таким насмешливым, словно он всё знал. Неужели Мишель ему рассказала?  
— Ты такой наивный, Стив, — покачала головой Кэтрин. — Я иногда тебе даже завидую. Если бы другой мужчина увидел, как его невеста мило воркует... пусть даже с его братом, вряд ли он остался бы таким спокойным.  
Стив рассмеялся, словно происходящее неимоверно забавляло его.  
— Кэтрин, — нараспев произнёс он, — Кэтрин, ну какая же ты стерва. Я теперь понимаю, почему мужчины возле тебя не задерживаются. Что тебе сделала Мишель, что ты так старательно капаешь на неё ядом?  
С лица Кэтрин мгновенно исчезло дружелюбие. Она возмущённо взглянула на Дэвида, но тот даже не подумал за неё вступаться. Ему было ясно, что Кэтрин злится, потому что поверила в разыгранный им спектакль и приревновала, но ведь это была его идея, он сделал вид, что Мишель его девушка, так какого чёрта Кэтрин пытается отыграться на ней, а не на нём?  
— Я всего лишь удивляюсь, что твоя невеста уделяет больше внимания другим мужчинам, чем тебе, — холодно сказала она. — Вчера она кокетничала с Дэвидом, сегодня обхаживает Тода, завтра будет ещё кто-то — а ты только смеёшься. Думаю, ты просто стал подкаблучником. Когда она тебя бросит, вспомни, что я предупреждала.  
Дэвид не поверил своим глазам — Стив, только что беззаботно отшучивавшийся от подколок Кэтрин, изменился в лице, от его веселья не осталось и следа.  
— Где? — резко спросил он. — Где ты их видела?  
— Господи, так ты всё-таки ревнуешь! — наигранно засмеялась Кэтрин и вскрикнула, когда он схватил её за руку.  
— Хватит болтать, где Мишель?!  
— Откуда мне знать?! Пока шла к вам, видела их с Тодом у оранжереи, — Кэтрин с трудом вырвала руку из его хватки. — Что ты вообще себе…  
Но Стив уже рванул прямо через газон, не обращая внимания на её возмущенные возгласы.  
— Он ненормальный? У меня теперь синяки останутся!  
— Сама виновата, — грубо ответил Дэвид, — какого чёрта ты говорила так, словно Мишель какая-то…  
Он запнулся. Разве он сам не собирался сказать Стиву примерно то же самое? Пусть даже думая, что делает это ради блага младшего, но суть-то одна.  
— Теперь понятно, — усмехнулась Кэтрин. — Ты действительно на неё запал, так? Ну что ж, поздравляю. Отбить девушку у брата — очень в твоём духе. Ты же и раньше делал всё, что хотел, не считаясь с чувствами других. На твоём месте я бы радовалась, что для этого не придётся прилагать много усилий.  
Если бы Кэтрин была мужчиной, он бы её, наверное, ударил, но поднять руку на женщину Дэвид не мог. Тем более, на женщину обиженную.  
— Мне жаль, что ты восприняла наше расставание так, — честно сказал он. — Правда, жаль. Я не хотел причинить тебе боль.  
— Катись со своей жалостью знаешь куда? — прошипела Кэтрин и, резко развернувшись, ушла.  
Дэвид потёр лицо. Ощущение было такое, словно ему влепили пощёчину. Даже извиниться толком не смог, ну что за дурак.  
Решив, что с Кэтрин разберётся потом, Дэвид направился вслед за убежавшим Стивом к оранжерее. Братец, конечно, всегда был вспыльчивым, но в этот раз он и вправду отреагировал как-то слишком нервно. Стоило присмотреть за ним, чтобы не наделал глупостей.

 

Мишель была почти в панике. День, так плохо начавшийся, грозил закончиться совершенно отвратительно. Когда отец Стива пригласил её, она с удовольствием станцевала с ним вальс, поболтала о том, как замечательно был устроен праздник, какая прекрасная — вопреки ожиданиям — стояла погода, пообещала заставить Стива приезжать к родителям почаще. Мартин ужасно ей нравился. Он чем-то напоминал Мишель её собственного отца, только был ещё более весёлым и добродушным. Если бы Мишель действительно собиралась замуж за Стива, о лучшем свёкре она и мечтать бы не могла.  
А потом к ним подошёл Тод Бивер, и хорошее настроение Мишель как рукой сняло.  
— Могу я одолжить красивую девушку? — спросил он, подмигнув Мартину.  
— Только держи себя в руках, — со смехом отозвался тот. — Эта девушка — невеста моего сына.  
— Мне уже сказали, — Тод положил руку на талию Мишель, словно не замечая, как та напряглась от этого прикосновения. — Обещаю вернуть в целости и сохранности, конечно, если она того пожелает.  
Танцуя, Мишель изо всех сил старалась сохранять между собой и Тодом хоть какое-то расстояние, но рука, лежащая у неё на поясе, без труда прижимала её к телу партнёра. Вырываться было бы глупо, тем более, Тод держался как ни в чём не бывало, и Мишель не хотела выглядеть истеричкой, психующей из-за обычного танца. И он был другом родителей Стива, и Мартин спокойно отпустил Мишель с ним танцевать, ни о чём не предупредив — значит, всё было в порядке?  
Тод задавал ей вопросы, вполне обычные для едва познакомившихся людей: откуда она, кем работает, давно ли они со Стивом вместе. Об этом же раньше спрашивали её родители Стива, и Мишель не могла понять, почему именно сейчас ей не хотелось отвечать. Неужели лишь потому, что Тод не понравился ей с первого взгляда?  
— И как вам с ним живётся?  
— В каком смысле? — не поняла Мишель. Музыка закончилась, самое время было вежливо извиниться и сбежать, но Тод не спешил отпускать её. Во время вальса его ладонь незаметно сползла чуть ниже пояса, не настолько, чтобы нарушить правила приличия, но Мишель всё равно чувствовала себя неуютно.  
— В прямом. Такая красивая, горячая девушка — и Стивен? Да ладно вам, — усмехнулся он, когда Мишель попыталась отстраниться, — мы же все свои, не волнуйтесь. Просто интересно.  
Он подтолкнул Мишель вперёд по дорожке, вынуждая идти рядом с ним.  
— Стив — прекрасный человек. У нас с ним всё хорошо.  
— Да бросьте, Стив и девушки? Знаете, что я думаю? — он вдруг остановился и повернулся к ней. — Тебе его недостаточно. У тебя взгляд женщины, которая ищет себе мужчину, я заметил, как ты глядишь на других, когда он не видит. Признайся, от Стива в этом толку мало? Тебе нужен кто-то другой. Настоящий мужчина, который знает, как любить женщину. Чтобы от него возвращаться к Стиву и делать вид, что у вас всё хорошо.  
Мишель застыла. Она вдруг поняла, что они успели уйти от лужайки, где собрались гости, что они стоят на плохо освещённой дорожке совсем одни, и Тод обнимает её уже обеими руками. В панике она оглянулась, но рядом никого не было, и ждать, что кто-то заметит происходящее и вмешается, было бесполезно.  
— Чушь! Я никого не ищу, у нас всё в порядке… да отпустите меня! — она толкнула его в грудь, но напрасно.  
— Скажи, что я не прав, — быстро зашептал Тод, касаясь губами её уха, и Мишель инстинктивно отдёрнула голову. — Скажи, и я извинюсь. Но ты не скажешь, верно? Я прав?  
Мишель уже готова была забыть о приличиях и начать кричать, кусаться, что угодно, лишь бы он отпустил её, и пусть потом скажут, что она дура и всё не так поняла, плевать! Но тут хватка Тода ослабла, а в следующее мгновение Мишель услышала, как скрипит гравий под чьими-то ногами. Она отпрыгнула от Тода, неловко качнувшись на каблуках и едва не потеряв туфлю.  
— Иди сюда, — невесть как оказавшийся рядом Стив дёрнул её за руку, заставив встать у него за спиной. — Что тебе от неё нужно?!  
— Ничего, — развёл руками Тод, вроде бы с совершенно невинным видом, но во взгляде у него появилась насмешка. — Просто беседовал с твоей невестой. Спрашивал, всем ли она… удовлетворена.  
— Держись от моей невесты подальше.  
Он так сильно сжимал ладонь Мишель, что это было больно, но девушка не пыталась выдернуть руку. Она чувствовала, что Стив в ярости. Конечно, он защищал её, но такой агрессивности она от него не ожидала. Стив никогда не лез в драку, никогда ни на кого не поднял руки, что с ним случилось?  
— Всё в порядке, — сказала она, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало уверенно и успокаивающе. — Пойдём, а?  
Но он, казалось, даже не слышал её. Мишель чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной.  
Тод рассмеялся.  
— Ладно тебе, Стивен, я просто удивлён, что у тебя девушка и всё так серьёзно. Я-то совсем другое помню, — он подмигнул. — Она же в курсе, да? А то смотри, могу поделиться по-дружески…  
Кулак Стива врезался ему точно в губы, оборвав на полуслове.  
Всё произошло так быстро, что Мишель даже вскрикнуть не успела. Только что Стив держал её за руку, и вот он уже опускает кулак, а Тод отшатывается назад, схватившись за лицо. Когда он опустил ладонь, вокруг разбитого рта размазалась кровь.  
— Стив! — Мишель вцепилась в него, готовясь оттаскивать от Тода, но этого не понадобилось. Стив стоял неподвижно, только дышал рвано, сквозь зубы.  
— Мишель, уйди, — выдохнул он, и она почувствовала, что его трясёт. — Пожалуйста. Дай нам разобраться самим.  
Тод кривовато усмехнулся — губы слушались его с трудом.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Стив! — по дорожке к ним бежал Дэвид. — Стив, что ты делаешь?!  
На Мишель он даже не взглянул.  
— Отвали! — резко бросил Стив. — Это моё дело.  
— Ничего страшного не случилось, Дэвид, — неожиданно сказал Тод. — Твой братишка просто приревновал свою девушку. Дело молодое, с кем не бывало. Я не в обиде. Даже польщён, — он подмигнул Мишель. — Не беспокойся.  
Стив окаменел.  
— Даже если он ревновал, он не должен был тебя бить, — возразил Дэвид. — Извини, что так получилось. Я с ним потом поговорю, обещаю. Принести тебе лёд?  
— Не надо, я сам.  
— Поищи на кухне, задняя дверь открыта, — крикнул ему вслед Дэвид, затем обернулся к Стиву: — Ты с ума сошёл?! Это же Тод! Ты его сто лет знаешь. Он иногда бывает придурком, конечно, но зачем морду бить?  
Стив не ответил. Он стоял, уставившись вслед Тоду, который неторопливо шёл к дому. Мишель попыталась заглянуть ему в лицо, но он не обращал на неё внимания, а дёргать его, чтобы повернулся, девушке почему-то не хотелось.  
— Извини, — наконец сказал он, высвободил руку и пошёл прочь, вглубь сада.  
Мишель растерянно обернулась к Дэвиду, но наткнулась на неприязненный взгляд.  
— Доигралась?  
Она не поверила своим ушам. Он что, решил, что это она во всём виновата? Он разве не видел, что произошло?!  
Но времени выяснять отношения не было, и Мишель, постаравшись напоследок взглянуть на Дэвида как можно презрительнее, чтобы он понял, как она возмущена, побежала за Стивом.  
Тот не ушёл далеко — да и уходить-то оказалось некуда, сад был вовсе не таким большим, чтобы затеряться в нём. Увидев, как Стив со злостью бьёт ладонями по стволу старой яблони, Мишель остановилась, не решаясь подойти, но тут он ударил кулаком и, конечно же, сразу схватился за руку, коротко вскрикнув. В этом вскрике было больше досады, чем боли, но для Мишель не было разницы — она подбежала к Стиву и схватила его за руку.  
— Перестань, что ты делаешь? Ты же поранишься.  
Обняв Стива, она потащила его к стоящей под деревьями скамейке. Он не сопротивлялся, послушно позволяя вести себя, и только когда они сели, вдруг вздохнул и, склонившись, уткнулся лбом в шею Мишель.  
— Я идиот, — пожаловался он. — Господи, какой же я идиот.  
Мишель погладила его по плечу и уже хотела было сказать, что да, конечно, не стоило набрасываться на Тода с кулаками, пусть даже тот и вёл себя отвратительно, когда Стив добавил:  
— Это же он должен был бояться, что кто-то узнает. Он, а не я.  
И тут до Мишель дошло.  
— Ой, Стив, — прошептала она, обнимая его обеими руками. — Давно?  
Он с шумом втянул носом воздух.  
— Я был в старшей школе.  
— Ой, Стив, — повторила Мишель, не зная, что ещё сказать. Все слова, которые приходили в голову, казались неуместными, и она лишь сильнее обняла его, прижалась щекой к макушке. Всего несколько минут назад она пряталась за его спину, а теперь ей хотелось защитить Стива от всех, кто его обидел, словно это она была большой и сильной, а не наоборот.  
А ещё она вспомнила, что Стив младше на два года — незаметная разница, но сейчас она почему-то ощущалась как никогда.  
— И никто не знает?  
— Только Грег. Но так, без подробностей, чтобы не вычислил. Ты только не подумай, — спохватился он, — ничего такого не было. Ну, в смысле… я с ним не спал, он меня не насиловал, ничего в таком роде. Он увидел, как я целовался с одноклассником, и начал домогаться. Всё пытался остаться со мной наедине, облапать или… ладно, неважно. Угрожал, что расскажет родителям, что я гей, если не буду делать, что он хочет. Что я их опозорю, ну и так далее. А мне было так стыдно, что я даже не понял, что он сам должен был бояться, и… тьфу, чёрт, как же противно всё-таки.  
— Зато ты ему в морду дал.  
— Это да, — радостно согласился Стив. — Жаль, что так поздно. Я столько лет об этом мечтал, ты не представляешь. Вот только мама с отцом мне теперь скандал закатят, — снова вздохнул он, — они же его наверняка уже видели, да и Дэвид расскажет. Хорошо ещё, если только про это.  
Мишель вспомнила, с какой неприязнью смотрел на неё Дэвид возле розария. «Доигралась?» Обвинил её чёрт знает в чём, даже не потрудившись разобраться. Ради чего она должна это терпеть? Ради того, чтобы ещё немножко побыть с ним, пусть даже не разговаривая, просто рядом? Где её гордость, в конце концов?  
— Стив, — тихо сказала она, — поехали домой, а? Прямо сейчас.

 

Когда в предрассветных сумерках они подъехали к дому Стива, усталые, словно поездка заняла не несколько часов, а по меньшей мере трое суток, у вышедшего на шум Грега от удивления отпала челюсть.  
— Что-то вы слишком рано, — заметил он, когда обрёл дар речи. — Как всё прошло?  
Стив с Мишель мрачно переглянулись и хором ответили:  
— Ужасно!

 

Несмотря на то, что пару часов Мишель всё-таки удалось подремать, днём она спала на ходу и не сразу обратила внимание на то, как странно посматривает на неё Стив.  
— Что? — прямо спросила она, в очередной раз поймав на себе его взгляд. — У меня что-то на лице? Тушь размазалась?  
Стив смутился.  
— Э-э… нет. Как дома? Всё нормально?  
— Да. Кажется, да. Я не особо смотрела.  
— Я имею в виду, как там твои цветы, хомяк? С ними всё в порядке?  
— Да…  
Стив никогда прежде не интересовался состоянием её цветов. Вероятно, он беспокоился, достаточно ли хорошо за ними приглядывал Грег.  
— Всё в порядке, не переживай.  
Ей показалось, что Стив с облегчением выдохнул.  
Работы было не слишком много, и большую часть дня Мишель провела, гоняя по экрану цветные шарики в попытках не заснуть. И не думать о Дэвиде. После того, как грубо он себя вёл, думать о нём совершенно не стоило, но вспоминалось почему-то только то, как он шутил и рассказывал ей о детстве Стива, как смотрел на неё в магазине миссис Барнетт, как поймал, когда она споткнулась… И хотелось плакать от мысли, что ничего подобного больше не повторится.

 

Причина беспокойства Стива открылась Мишель, лишь когда она вернулась домой и, поворковав над Корсаром — ей показалось, что бедняга слегка похудел, — отправилась поливать фиалки. Да и так и застыла посреди комнаты, едва не выронив бутылочку с водой.  
Второй Корсар сидел над кустом её любимой «Черри Бомб» и неторопливо, с удовольствием доедал нежные молодые листочки.

 

Хомяка она просто сунула в руки Грегу, когда тот открыл ей дверь.  
— Вот. Это, кажется, твоё?  
Грег покраснел — впервые за всё время, что Мишель его знала.  
— Прости, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что это была неудачная идея, просто когда я понял, что твой удрал, то подумал, что ты расстроишься…  
— Мой хомяк вернулся. И сожрал фиалки, спасибо, кстати, что перелил воды — ему хоть было, что попить. Так что это твой.  
Грег с ужасом уставился на грызуна в своей руке.  
— Но нам не нужен хомяк!  
— Раньше надо было думать, — Мишель протиснулась мимо него в дом. — Уверена, это была идея Стива, пусть он и выкручивается.  
Грег ловко перехватил её, не давая пройти.  
— Что у вас там произошло? — тихо спросил он, сажая хомяка себе на плечо. — Стив сказал, что его брат обо всём узнал, а ещё он дал в морду какому-то уроду, который к тебе приставал. Это правда?  
Мишель кивнула. Если Стив не хотел говорить Грегу о том, за что на самом деле ударил Тода, это было его дело.  
— Он странный какой-то. Сам не свой.  
— Этот урод был другом семьи, а семья наверняка уже знает, что Стив гей. Ничего удивительного.  
— Как, по-твоему, они к этому отнесутся?  
— Не знаю. Они вообще-то очень милые. И любят его. Может быть, обойдётся.  
Ей ужасно хотелось, чтобы Мартин и Лилиана оказались именно такими, какими она их узнала за эти два дня — добрыми, любящими, заботливыми. Чтобы они не отвернулись от Стива. Она не хотела в них разочаровываться.  
А Дэвид может думать, что хочет. От него-то она точно ничего хорошего не ждёт.  
— Долго вы там будете стоять? — крикнул из гостиной Стив, и Мишель с Грегом, переглянувшись в знак того, что разговор останется между ними, проследовали наконец в дом.  
Стив лежал на диване, уютно устроившись в обнимку с подушкой. Вид у него был довольный и сонный; встать, чтобы поздороваться с Мишель, он даже не подумал.  
— Не спать! — Грег ловко выдернул у него подушку.  
При слове «спать» Мишель не удержалась и широко зевнула, а следом за ней и Стив.  
— Я всю ночь провёл за рулём, — пожаловался он. — А потом работал.  
— Я вам кофе сварю.  
Мишель плюхнулась на диван рядом со Стивом, бесцеремонно подвинув его ноги.  
— Меня глючит от недосыпа, — задумчиво поделился Стив, когда Грег ушёл. — У него действительно хомяк на плече?  
К тому моменту, когда Грег вернулся с двумя чашками кофе и одной — для себя — чая, Мишель успела вытащить из Стива всю историю с подменой и теперь не знала, чего ей хочется больше: побить его или расхохотаться в голос.  
— Как ты мог подумать, что я ничего не замечу?!  
— А ты прямо сразу заметила? — Стив хитро взглянул на неё. — Или только когда увидела второго?  
— Сразу! — решительно соврала Мишель, мысленно прося прощения у Корсара. Потом подумала и добавила:  
— За это я тебя и брошу. Я не могу связать жизнь с человеком, который пытался подменить мне хомяка.  
— Ты бросишь меня за то, что я ревнив и агрессивен. А ты противница насилия.  
— Мой Отелло.  
От запаха крепкого кофе почему-то ещё сильнее хотелось спать. Хомяк высовывал мордашку из кармана Грега и принюхивался, смешно шевеля носом.  
— Возможно, ничего придумывать и не придётся, — пробормотал Стив, пытаясь отпить глоток и не обжечься. — Возможно, Дэвид уже всех обрадовал.  
— Позвони им, — сказал Грег, усаживаясь рядом.  
Стив сгорбился над чашкой и не ответил.  
— Стив?  
— Я не хочу звонить, ясно? — неожиданно зло отозвался он. — Пока я ничего не знаю, у меня есть семья и любящие родители. Извини, что я хочу продлить это подольше. Думал, ты как раз поймёшь.  
— Страус, — Грег положил руку ему на колено, и Стив вздрогнул. — Как раз сейчас у тебя не семья, а сомнение в том, что она есть. Позвони и узнай, ради бога, хватит трусить.  
Стив нехотя поставил чашку на стол, но прежде, чем он успел дотянуться до телефона, в дверь позвонили. Грег поднялся с дивана, и Стив снова вцепился в кружку, надеясь, очевидно, замять вопрос со звонком.  
Из коридора донеслись приглушённые голоса. Мишель замерла, прислушиваясь. В её воображении тут же возник образ Дэвида, который осознал свою ошибку и приехал просить прощения. Сладкая мечта, но, конечно же, только мечта, потому что с какой стати Дэвиду ехать в такую даль, да и вряд ли он успел за полдня изменить своё мнение.  
— Стив, это к тебе, — из прихожей вышел Грег, а за ним, с несколько озадаченным выражением лица, — Дэвид.

 

Если бы Мишель не держала чашку прямо над столом, то точно выронила бы. А так только стукнула слегка донышком. Стив рядом на миг замер, но тут же вскочил на ноги, словно его подбросило.  
— Дэвид?!  
Грег удивлённо взглянул на Мишель. Та кивнула. Ей казалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Дэвид же смотрел то на неё, то на Стива, и видно было, что он пытается что-то для себя уяснить, но не может.  
— Дэвид, — повторил Стив уже тише. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Всё это до ужаса напоминало сцену из оперетты, где сеть хитросплетённых интриг внезапно оказывалась разрушенной появлением обманутого мужа или якобы умершего дядюшки. По закону жанра интриганам полагалось застыть в неестественных позах, изображая испуг и смятение, а затем бежать в панике, оставив положительных героев радоваться торжеству правды.  
Первую часть, подумала Мишель, с трудом подавляя нервный смешок, они с успехом проделали, очередь за второй. Ради пущего эффекта кому-то даже стоило бы сигануть в окно. Например, Стиву. Как зачинщику всего этого безобразия.  
— Я хотел поговорить с тобой, — не сразу ответил Дэвид.  
Он выглядел усталым, и Мишель поняла, что он тоже добирался сюда несколько часов, что предстоящий разговор был для него достаточно важен, чтобы потратить ради него целый день, и что разговор этот будет нелёгким. Ей даже стало его жалко, но тут он взглянул на неё, и она невольно выпрямилась. Симпатии в его взгляде за прошедшие сутки не прибавилось ни на каплю.  
Стив сжал челюсти.  
— Присаживайся, — решительно сказал он. — Хочешь поговорить — поговорим. Кстати, вы же не знакомы. Это Грег. Грег, а это мой брат Дэвид. Хотя ты наверняка уже догадался.  
Мужчины уставились друг на друга. Руки никто не протянул.  
— Грег, значит, — протянул Дэвид и снова взглянул на Мишель. — Потрясающе. Часто, наверное, здесь бываешь?  
— Вообще-то я здесь живу, — тем же тоном ответил Грег. — Это и мой дом тоже.  
У Дэвида поползли вверх брови.  
— У вас тут что — шведская семья? Он, она и её любовник?  
— Что?!  
— Чёрт. Ты всё-таки не знал?  
И тут Стив расхохотался.  
— Вот это цирк, — стонал он сквозь смех, не в силах остановиться, — я не могу! Ты что, ты думал… думал, Грег — любовник Мишель? Серьёзно?!  
Грег прикрыл лицо рукой. А до Мишель с некоторым опозданием начало доходить, что…  
Дэвид думал, что Грег — её любовник?  
Он из-за этого так злился на неё?  
Он решил, что она изменяет Стиву?  
Да он… он же ревновал?!  
— А я-то, идиот, паниковал, — Стив стёр выступившие на глазах слёзы. — Ты подумай, ну надо же, чтобы мы оба так…  
Он вдруг резко перестал смеяться.  
— Грег — не любовник Мишель, — отчеканил он, глядя брату прямо в глаза. — Он мой любовник. Я гей. Всегда им был. А теперь можешь сказать всё, что думаешь по этому поводу.  
— Я предпочитаю слово «партнёр», — негромко сказал Грег.  
Краем глаза Мишель заметила, как он посадил хомяка на каминную полку и подошёл ближе к Стиву, не сводя при этом глаз с Дэвида.  
— Я предпочитаю слово «муж», — откликнулся Стив, — но законы штата против. Ну, что ты молчишь? Можешь сказать, что я педик, что позорю семью, что ты мне руки не подашь… я слушаю.  
— Дебил, — растерянно сказал Дэвид, переводя взгляд со Стива на Мишель и обратно. — Погоди, а она… она как же?  
Стив закатил глаза.  
— Мы притворялись, идиот. Мама узнала, что я с кем-то живу, что мне было делать?  
Мишель с трудом слышала, что он говорит. У неё шумело в ушах, сердце билось, как сумасшедшее. «Посмотри на меня, — думала она, до боли сжимая кулаки, — спроси меня, скажи мне, сделай что-нибудь, Дэвид, я же умру, если тебе всё равно!»  
И словно услышав эту мольбу, Дэвид посмотрел на неё. «Правда?» — прочитала Мишель в его глазах и кивнула, прикусив губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
Её переполняло чистое, безудержное счастье.  
Дэвид со вздохом опустился на диван.  
— Родители тоже не знают?  
— Нет, — Стив слегка растерялся, поняв, что буря над его головой не разразилась и, похоже, не собирается.  
— Так поэтому ты… — Дэвид не стал продолжать. — Когда ты собираешься им рассказать?  
Стив смущённо взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
— Вообще-то я как раз собирался позвонить им…  
— Ты собирался сказать о таком по телефону? Стив, ты действительно… — Дэвид на миг сжал пальцами переносицу. — Так. На уик-энд приедешь домой. И мы все вместе разберёмся. Окей? И не надо так смотреть, словно я сейчас начну орать или бить тебя, или что ты там ещё придумал.  
Стив неуверенно усмехнулся.  
— Я думал, ты скажешь, что я тебе не брат, и всё такое.  
— Дебил, — повторил Дэвид. — Я тебе, конечно, много что хотел бы сказать, но не сейчас. Сделай мне тоже кофе, и я поеду.  
— Ты же только что из-за руля. Может, заночуешь?  
Дэвид покосился на Грега.  
— Нет, прости, — не без ехидства сказал он, — я ещё не настолько смирился с твоими новостями, чтобы спать в этом доме.  
— Можешь заночевать у меня, — неожиданно даже для самой себя сказала Мишель. И, не веря, что она действительно предложила это вслух, добавила: — Кофе у меня тоже есть.  
— Тебе не стоит беспокоиться, — возразил Стив, но Мишель его не слушала. Дэвид улыбнулся ей, и хотя это была очень вежливая, очень сдержанная улыбка, Мишель прочитала в ней всё, что ожидала, и даже немножко больше.  
— Я буду очень благодарен, — серьёзно сказал он. — Стив, ты ведь приедешь, да? Не заставляй меня тащить тебя силой.  
— Ладно, ладно, — замахал руками Стив, — приеду. Мишель, забирай его, пока он мне мозг не проклевал.  
Дэвид усмехнулся и галантным жестом предложил Мишель проследовать к выходу первой. Она спиной чувствовала, как он идёт следом, и еле сдерживалась, чтобы не броситься бегом.  
Едва дверь закрылась, как их словно магнитом притянуло друг к другу. Мишель не заметила, кто первый шагнул навстречу, кто первый протянул руки, — она наконец-то целовала Дэвида, обнимала его, гладила спину и плечи, и это было можно, и он даже не думал отталкивать её! Если бы не юбка, она запрыгнула бы на него, обняв ногами за пояс, и повисла бы так. Он бы удержал её. Он бы обязательно удержал.  
— Убью Стива, — прошептал Дэвид, покрывая поцелуями её щёки, глаза, лоб. — Я чуть с ума не сошёл из-за его дурацких выдумок.  
— Если бы не его выдумки, мы бы не познакомились.  
— Ладно, не убью.  
У его рта был вкус вишни и мятной жвачки. Самый сладкий в мире.  
Дверь за её спиной щёлкнула, открываясь.  
— Мишель, это ты забрала хо… — начал было Стив и осёкся. — Ох ты ж, ни хрена себе!  
Не отрываясь от Дэвида, Мишель показала кулак. Дверь понятливо захлопнулась.  
— Пойдём отсюда, — предложил Дэвид, даже не думая размыкать объятия. — Ты напоишь меня кофе и расскажешь про вашу афёру. Обещаю вести себя прилично. На первый раз.  
Мишель счастливо прижалась щекой к его груди и украдкой зевнула.


End file.
